Harmonica High
by TsukiHime-Sama678
Summary: Akari and her three siblings moved a lot due to their father's career. So none of them have had a chance to make good friends at school. So now that their father has finally found a permanent station, they now have a permanent school.
1. Chapter 1

**Harmonica High**

**Summary: Akari and her three siblings moved a lot due to their father's career. So none of them have had a chance to make good friends at school. So now that their father has finally found a permanent station, they now have a permanent school. Will Akari, Hikari, Takeru, and Yuuki finally have a chance to make long lasting friends in Castanet at Harmonica High? **

**(A/N) This is my first Fanfic so please be kind :D**

**(In case some of you can't pronounce their names, here they are broken down. Ah-Kar-Ree, Heh-Kar-Ree, Tah-Keh-Roo, and Yoo-Kee.) By the way, Akari is the female character in Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility and Takeru is the male character. Yuuki and Hikari are the newer male and female characters in Harvest Moon Animal Parade. This story will mainly be in Akari's point of view, however, it will be in other characters point of view if the situation calls for it. **

Chapter One: First day at Harmonica High

Akari P.O.V.

"Oh honey I bet you can't wait to start your first day at high school!" My mom said while trying to fix my younger brother's hair before we left for school.

"Yeeah reeaal excited" my brother Takeru said with sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"Don't give me lip. Now you four have a good day! I love you all." My mom made her way around giving each of us a kiss.

We all walked out the front door of our new house that felt we had done this a thousand times. But this time was different. We would actually be staying at this school. I smiled at the thought of having my own clique that I would sit with at lunch just like what I saw in movies. I looked to my left and walking beside me was my older brother Yuuki. He had straight brown hair with two cowlicks sticking straight up. He had deep brown eyes and was quite tall and handsome. If he were not my brother, I might even find him attractive. Eww. New thought. I then looked to my right and saw my younger sister Hikari. She had a kind of bob but it was much cuter. The ends of her light brown hair curled inward. She had a single cowlick that curled slightly back just like me and my younger brother Takeru. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. I guess he was really nervous about starting high school. Even though he was a freshman, I noticed that he was taller than Hikari and almost as tall as me. Then I looked down at my feet and thought if anyone couldn't tell we were siblings, us all having the same brown hair and same brown eyes, then I would consider them really stupid. Well if there was one thing Hikari and I could count on, it was that neither of us could even dream to be as tall as Yuuki. I watched our feet as we all walked to the same destination. I then realized that we were lined up youngest to oldest. Takeru being fourteen and a freshman. Hikari being fifteen and a sophomore. Me being sixteen and a junior. Then Yuuki being seventeen and a senior.

"Oh god I feel like I'm going to hurl" Takeru said grudgingly as we arrived at the front door of the high school.

"Shut up you baby" Yuuki said

"It's really not that bad Takeru. You'll only feel like that the first few days. Then after that you'll start loving high school" Hikari said happily with wrapping her arm around Takeru.

"Oh yeah you'll love it!" I began sarcastically while Yuuki went "Oh God"

"You're gonna love when all the juniors and seniors dunk your head in to toilet and give you several swirlies! You're also gonna love when they hang you by your underwear on your locker! And you're gonna adore when they all start calling you a wonderful name that will become your only identity in the school!" I finished with a cheery smile and giving him a pat on the back. If he looked like he saw a ghost before, he now looked like he saw an undead army. I turned and my gaze met Hikari's fierce scolding glare. I quickly turned around and patted Takeru harder on the back.

"Geez just kidding bro. You don't have to take things so seriously" I said before turning around and sticking my tongue out at Hikari to which she responded with a rather rude gesture with her middle finger.

"Real mature you two" Yuuki said while grinning and rolling his eyes.

"Well, are we ready?" I said and my brothers and sister responded with a nod. Yuuki and I opened the front doors and Hikari and Takeru walked in. We followed while exchanging 'Why couldn't we have gotten sick today?' look.

We took in our surroundings with awe. This school seemed very small on the outside but it was actually kind of big on the inside. The lockers were a royal blue color and they completely covered the halls. Several students walked by us and looked at us like we were stupid. Now that I thought about it, a couple of new kids just standing in the middle of the hallway gawking at everything probably did look stupid.

"Can I help you four?" said a voice from behind us. We all whipped around looked at what appeared to be a teacher. He had a grayish, blondish, brownish color of hair. Most of the right side of it was in a braid while the other side covered his left eye. His skin was tan and he had a very intelligent aura around him. I hope I don't have him because he seems like the kind of teacher that would make me feel very stupid if I said the wrong answer in class. His right eye was a bright green and he wore black rectangular glasses which of course one side was covered by hair.

"Err...well we're all kinda new here so if you could help us around, that would just be peachy" said Yuuki

He looked at us all and seemed to be analyzing us.

"Let me see your schedules." Yuuki, Takeru, and I took out our schedules and handed them to him. Hikari on the other hand just kept looking at his face looking extremely flushed.

"Hikari? Your schedule?" Takeru said while prodding her in the side.

"Huh? Oh yeah..." She said while taking out her schedule which she handed to him trying not to meet his gaze. This was just too rich. I giggled and smirked knowingly at her. She looked me with the most murderous gaze ever. I quickly looked back the teacher.

"Alright you four...follow me..." He said slowly which caused Takeru and me to exchange a 'What the hell?' look.

We followed him to what appeared to be his office and stood around his desk while he sat down. He looked at all our schedules while looking at each of us. I read a plaque on his desk that read 'Mr. Wizard.' When he looked at Hikari she met his gaze for a moment then quickly looked away, a pint tint to her cheeks.

"Alright Mr. Yuuki, you have Mr. Calvin as your homeroom teacher. Ms. Hikari-" She turned an ever brighter pink "-you have Ms. Phoebe. Mr. Takeru, you have Ms. Witch." _'Okay what about me?' _I thought

"And Ms. Akari... you have me" He said with a pleasantly evil smile.

'_You have to be kidding me.'_

I smiled back with fake enthusiasm and I felt Hikari's eyes burning into the side of my head.

'_Do I dare look at her? Nah...'_

"Akari, I will have someone from your class come down to escort you while I help your brothers and sister." He turned in his black leather computer and turned on an intercom. He then pressed a button that apparently went to a certain classroom.

"Mr. Hamilton? ...You are needed in my office" He said into the intercom and a male voice replied "Yes sir. Be right- Luke quit that!" Then Mr. Wizard tsked and turned off the intercom. I waited outside of the office for whoever was supposed to escort me. I looked down the hall way and saw a bunch of heads. Then one head of hair popped out from the mass. I then saw the owner of the hair, it was a boy. His hair was a very light blonde and combed to go to the shape of his head except the ends with curled out. He also had a cowlick that curled back. He appeared to be taller than me who wore a black uniform. The top was adorned silver buttons. The tie was an emerald green and the bottoms were rolled up neatly so that his black dress shoes were very much seen. As he came closer, I saw his eyes, which were shade of pure vibrant azure. He was, in two words, sophisticated and breathtaking. I found myself staring and when he looked at me, I looked away. He started walking toward me and I started mentally panicking.

'_Oh God, he saw me staring and now he's coming over to give me a piece of his mind'_ I thought guiltily

But to my relief, he walked right past me and into Mr. Wizard's office. He walked out not even ten seconds later and looked at me again.

"Hello there. I'm Gill. I'm your escort." He said with a slight smile and extended his hand. I suddenly found it very hard to talk and move. I cleared my throat.

"Hello. I'm Akari." I said back quieter than I intended. I took his hand and shook it, which caused my hand to feel all warm and tingly.

"You know, it would have nice if you would have said something from the beginning before I walked into the office." He said suddenly letting go of my hand.

"Well you might have not been my escort. So I would have sounded stupid if I just asked any random kid walking toward this office if they were my escort, don't you think?" I said almost immediately. His attitude was starting to quickly change my mood.

"Considering I am the only _student_-" he emphasized on student. I guess he didn't like being called kid. "to walk to this office after Mr. Wizard called for an escort, then it would have just been safe to assume that I was your escort." He responded almost as quickly as I did.

"Like I-" I began before he held up his hand to stop me from talking

"Let's just get to class. Unlike _some people_, I actually want to make something of myself" He said before turning around to walk away. I looked after him in disbelief. What the hell was up with this kid?

'_All. Happiness. Gone.'_ I thought before saying 'Jerk' under my breath and walking after him.

I followed him through the many turns in the hall. Maybe I should have tried to memorize where we were going but I was still thinking about how much of a jerk this kid was until finally we were at the classroom door. He opened it and surprisingly held it open for me. Whatever, that still doesn't make up for what he said. I walk in to a class of about twenty students.

"Hey Gill! Who's that?" called a blue haired boy with his hair tied back in a flame design bandana. From behind his desk, there was a girl looking up too. She had her blonde hair tied up in a pony tail and she had pretty sea foam green eyes. The blue haired boy had golden eyes that reminded me a lot of cat eyes.

"New student Luke" Gill said bored as he sat down in the desk to Luke's left. Jerk just left me in the front of the class standing like an idiot.

"Hey new chick! Here's an empty desk right here. Come sit here!" Luke said pointing to the desk to his right. I smiled at him thankfully.

"Thanks." I said shooting an evil look at Gill. But he had his eyes glued a journal he was writing in.

"So what's your name? Mine's Kathy." Said the blonde girl in the desk behind Luke.

"Akari. And what's yours?" I asked Luke

"My name is Luke. Awesome name isn't it? Makes you feel AWESOME!" he said as he jumped up on his desk suddenly and pumped his fist into the air. I giggled at his antics. I saw Gill look at me from the corner of my eye.

"Luke, get off of your desk." Gill said, looking back at his journal. Luke stuck his tongue out at Gill

"Killjoy" Luke, Kathy, and I all said in unison.

"What is taking Mr. Wizard so long?" Gill said, completely ignoring us

"He's helping my brothers and sister" I said watching Luke make a dramatic jump off his desk.

"Sister eh? How old is she?" Luke said with sudden interest

"Sixteen. Why?"

"Ooh. Is she hot? If she looks anything like you, then she's definitely a cutie." Luke said with a mischievous grin

"How the hell would I know? I'm not a guy. And shut up you flirt" I said giggling "And leave her alone unless you want my brother coming after you." Luke gave me a 'yeah right' look. I got out of my desk and stood up on tippy toes while gesturing how tall my brother was. Which was definitely taller than Luke. Luke's eyes widened.

"Still wanna mess with my sister?" I said looking at him

"Sister? What sister?" Luke said with a grin while shrugging.

It was then Mr. Wizard walked in. He walked up to the chalkboard and started writing down what we had to do. Homework on the first day of school? What the hell? Ugh, this is gonna be a looong year.

**(A/N) So did you like the first chapter? Suggestions? Questions? Please review! Also I was thinking of making other chapters from the points of view of Hikari, Takeru, and Yuuki on their first day. Ne? Not ne? Lol. But seriously though. I've read many fantastic Harvest Moon fics and I aspire to have a great Harvest Moon Fic as well. But I need your, the reader, help! Perty please? Thanks a bunch! Oh yeah not including the Author's Notes, there was 2169 words worth of story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Dude, you people who read the first chapter made me soo happy. When I saw that I got three reviews within a day of me publishing the first chapter, I started hopping around my house like a kangaroo. No joke. Thanks you guys! No one was at home though. Otherwise my mom would have been like 'Wtf?' Well anyways, I've decided that I'm going to do the first day of school from Takeru's, Hikari's, and Yuuki's P.O.V. So here it is! Enjoy!**

**Chapter two: Takeru's first day of high school. **

**Takeru's P.O.V.**

Mr. Wizard was in the middle of calling someone for me when a blonde boy walked into his office.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Wizard, but where is the student that needs escorting?" said the blonde boy.

"She's right outside my office Gill." Said Mr. Wizard as he returned to the intercom.

Gill looked slightly irritated but he quickly shook it off.

"Takeru? Your teacher should be coming down for you now" Said Mr. Wizard as Gill walked out and greeted my sister. After about a minute, he looked irritated again and he walked away. My sister looked just as irritated and walked after him.

I walked out and waited by the door of his office. I was thinking and looking around, trying to keep my heart from jumping out of my chest. I was pulled from my thoughts when I was poked on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, are you Takeru?" said a woman beside me. She had white hair and bright orange eyes. But she wasn't old or anything.

"Um...y-yes" I said nervously.

"Hello there. I'm your teacher, Ms. Witch" she said as she smiled and extended her hand.

I shook it and when she let go, she started walking away and said "Follow me"

I walked quickly after her and stayed by her side. Getting lost was the last thing I wanted to do. I watched where we were going and memorized what the hallways looked like. She then stopped in front of a door and opened it. She stuck her head in and said something that sounded like 'Not again'. She closed the door and we walked a few more feet down the hall and she opened another door. But this time she gestured for me to walk in.

"This is my classroom Takeru. Please take a seat and I will return shortly" she said as she closed the door behind me.

I looked around the classroom. Every student turned to look at me. About half of them looked as scared as me. That did make me feel a bit better. But then I remembered that EVERYONE was staring at me.

"Hi! What's your name?" said a brown haired girl in the second row of desks.

"Err...its Takeru" I said quietly. I felt really stupid just standing in front of the class and talking to some one sitting in a desk.

"Hey dude! Come sit next to us!" said a blonde boy with a light blue bandana gesturing to a seat between him and another blonde boy. I sighed loudly with relief and hurried over to them.

"Hey there, I'm Bo." Said the boy who called me over. His hair was more of a dusty blonde color now that I was closer.

"And I'm Taylor. Takeru right?" said the blonde boy on my other side. His hair was spiked back and he had a pair of goggles resting on his head like sunglasses.

I nodded and shook both their hands.

"You guys don't seem nervous at all." I said enviously

"Well we were both prepared for it" said Bo looking at Taylor

"Yeah my sister is a senior and she told me all about high school" he said before adding "No sweat"

"My cousin Luke is a junior and he told me about it too." Said Bo.

"Oh. Well all my older sister has done is make me never want to go near the seniors and juniors" I said which caused them to laugh.

"Don't think too much of it Takeru. My cousin Luke tried to scare me too."

"So is your sister your only sibling?" Taylor asked

"No. I have three siblings. My brother Yuuki is the oldest. Then Akari, Hikari, and then me. We're all in different grades" I said

"Wow. Maybe Akari is in my cousin's class" Said Bo

"Yeah and Yuuki might be in my sister's class" Said Taylor. We talked for a few minutes when suddenly the class room door opened. We all expected it to be the teacher but it was my brother and a girl with long brown hair.

"Anissa?" Said Taylor

"Hey there Ru." Said Yuuki waving at me before looking at my class and winking. I heard all the girls behind me giggle.

"Hi Yuuki" I said waving back at him.

"Oops wrong class" said Anissa before blushing and closing the door and we heard them walk away.

"So that was you-" Taylor began but couldn't finish because I was being bombarded with other questions from the girls.

"Takeru, who WAS that?" said the brown haired girl that said hi to me

"My brother Yuuki" I said while looking at all the girls who had suddenly surrounded my desk

"He's your BROTHER?" said an orange haired girl with aqua marine colored eyes.

"Yeeeaah..." I said. These girls were starting to make me nervous.

"Duh Maya can't you tell? They kinda look alike." Said the girl with short brown hair.

"Yeah Renee, they kinda do." said Maya

"How old is he?" asked a girl who was being blocked by other girls

"Seventeen..." all the girls looked at one another and exchanged dreamy looks.

'_Great, thanks a lot Yuuki. I'm never going to have a moment's peace because of you.' _

"Girls, I know Takeru is cute but I need to ask you guys to get back to your seats" Said Ms. Witch who was now smiling and walking to her desk. All the girls walked back to their seats but still turned around to one another, looked at me, then giggled. I was just thankful that the teacher was in here to keep them in their seats. Ms. Witch went to a bookshelf and pulled out a few math books. She put some on the front desk of every row.

"Take one and pass it back" She said as she put some on the front desk of my row.

"Wow. Your brother Yuuki must be something" said Taylor as he passed a book behind him.

"Why?" I said passing a book behind me as well.

"Cause my sister Anissa doesn't get distracted like that easily. She's a valedictorian who doesn't let boys get in her way. Trust me, some senior in her class named Jin likes her but she still hasn't accepted a date from him."

"Oh. Well it's been like that since I can remember." I said reminiscing about when I was younger and all my friends that were girls would always stop playing and run to my brother when they spotted him. I knew it wasn't his fault, he was just blessed with a way with the ladies.

"Alright guys turn to page fifty six and do problems one through twenty and thirty to forty" Ms. Witch said pulling up an over head and writing down what we had to do. Suddenly I felt like this would be a good year. I smiled and turned to page fifty six.

**(A/N) So I hoped you guys liked it. Heehee listening to Through the Fire and Flames by Dragonforce right now. Awesome song. The other chapters will probably be out tomorrow. I started late today with this chapter. So please, if you are going to favorite this, please review as well. Criticism helps me write faster and come up with more for the story. Chapter three will be from Hikari's point of view. Then chapter four will be from Yuuki's point of view. Oh and about when Witch said 'Not again', you find out soon enough. Have a great day you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Yay I got more reviews! Thanks a bunch you guys! You're effing awesome! Well a reader wanted a little fluff between Akari & Gill and Hikari & Luke. There was already going to be some Gill x Akari however I intended for Hikari to fall in love with Wizard. My best friend really loves Wizard so I wanted to make them have a sort of forbidden love between student and teacher. I will however make some fluff between Hikari and Luke. And because they asked so nicely, I promise I will write a Luke x Hikari Fic in the future Okay? Enjoy the third chapter! OH WAIT! When I first started writing this story, I wanted to keep track of who was in which class so I made a class chart. I'm going to post it on deviantart for you guys. Here's the link. Remove spaces and replace (dot) with . and (slash) with /**

http: (slash) (slash) tsukihime-sama678 (dot) deviantart (dot) com/#/d3k5xuv

**Chapter three: Hikari's first day of high school**

Hikari P.O.V.

_Well there goes Takeru. I hope he has a good first day. _I thought as Takeru walked off with his teacher Ms. Witch.

"Okay Hikari, your turn." Mr. Wizard said pulling me from my thoughts.

"O-okay" I squeaked which caused Mr. Wizard to look up with an eyebrow raised.

_Damn it. _I thought as I felt my face heat up a great deal. I cleared my throat.

Mr. Wizard turned to the intercom and pressed a button that I guessed went to my class.

"Ms. Phoebe? I have a new student here and I need you to come escort her" No one answered.

"Ms. Phoebe?"

"She's not here" replied a student

Mr. Wizard released a sigh of annoyance and said 'Okay thank you' back to the student then he turned around and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Need a hand?" said a voice from the door.

"Ms. Witch! Thank the goddess! Could you please?" Mr. Wizard said with gratitude.

"I'd be glad too" said Ms. Witch "This is really starting to annoy me" she added with annoyance too.

"Yes. I know. It's annoying me too." He turned to me and smiled "I'm sorry about this Hikari" he said to which I responded with a blush and a slight nod. I feared that if I opened my mouth, I would squeak again.

"Follow me Sweetie." Said Ms. Witch resting her hand on my shoulder.

"Have a good day Hikari" Yuuki said as I walked out.

"You too Yuuki" I smiled

"Oh trust me. I will" he said. He's probably going to flirt around with a bunch of girls today. He has this game he likes to play. The objective of it is to see how many girls he can make blush on the first day of school. He's been saying the whole summer how he wants to beat last year's score of about forty I think.

I followed Ms. Witch through the halls and I just had to ask.

"Ms. Witch?"

"Yes?"

"Um...I'm not trying to be rude, but why are you escorting me instead of my teacher?"

Ms. Witch sighed and shook her head.

"You're a girl so odds are you've liked someone a lot right?" she asked

Mr. Wizard's face was the first thing that popped in my mind but I quickly shook the thought.

"Yeah I guess" I replied

"Well Ms. Phoebe likes the twelfth grade teacher Mr. Calvin a lot so they like to sneak off together sometimes. I checked in your class when I was escorting your brother to his class. And wouldn't you know it? Gone. I mean I understand that they like each other. But they really need to start being more professional when they are work." She finished with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh..." I said not knowing what else to say.

"Promise me you won't talk about it to anyone else." She said turning to look at me

"Uh yeah I promise" I said as we arrived at a closed class room door. She opened for me and I stepped in.

"Bye Hikari" Ms. Witch said closing the door behind me

I stood in front the class. A boy got up and came up to me. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. He had powder blue hair and his eyes were slightly open. Open enough to show vivid green eyes. He took my hand and shook it.

"Why hello there. My name is Toby. What is your name?" He said letting go of my hand

"Hikari. Well thanks for coming up here too. Now I don't feel like an idiot just standing here." I said with a laugh

"You can sit here!" Said a boy with spiked dark red hair. And damn, the kid must spend all his time working out.

_He doesn't look like he should be in tenth grade at all_ I thought while looking at him

"Thanks...Er what's your name?" I asked sitting down in the desk in front of him and beside Toby.

"Owen. And might I say, damn you are a cutie aren't you?" he said winking.

I rolled my eyes playfully and smiled.

"Wow Owen. Flirting with a girl not even five minutes of her being here. That's a new record for you!" the girl sitting in front of me said sarcastically. I turned around to look at her. She had long pink hair that was tied in pig tails. And she had light violet eyes that were peering at Owen.

"I'm Luna. Sorry about Owen" she said turning to me.

"Oh. It's not a big deal really." I said

"But you are like really pretty" said a new voice

I turned and saw a tan girl with red hair and purple eyes looking at me. She had gold earrings on.

"Um...Thank you?" I said looking at her

"Oh sorry. I'm Selena."

"Oh. Hi Selena" I said smiling

"If I may interrupt, Miss Hikari, but are you new here?" Toby said making me turn around again.

"Um yes I am. My sister, brothers, and I moved here a few weeks ago."

"Were you in Mr. Wizard's office by any chance?" said Luna

"Yeah I was." I said trying not to blush when she mentioned his name.

"I saw a girl that looked a lot like you standing outside of it. She was talking to Gill Hamilton. Was _she_ your sister?" Luna said with emphasis on 'she'. I'm not sure I cared for that. I looked at her about to retort but thought better of it. No use starting problems on the first day.

"Yeah she was. So what?" I said biting my tongue to keep me from raising my voice.

"Oh it's nothing" Luna said looking away.

"Ignore Luna. She's really territorial of Gill. But he's an eleventh grader so they'll never have a class together and that makes her mad" Toby said smiling and resting his chin in his hand.

"Shut up Toby" Luna said with venom in her voice.

Toby ignored her and continued.

"She especially hates it when she see's other girls around Gill. She asks him out ALL the time but he always says no. Everybody knows because she asks him out at lunch in front of everyone. She thinks if she asks him in front of a big crowd, that he'll say yes. But he never does."

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARD! I LOVE GILL MORE THAN ANYBODY AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET ANY BITCH STEAL HIM FROM ME!" Luna screamed as she jumped from her chair. The whole class looked at her.

I couldn't take it anymore. No one calls my sister a bitch.

"You better shut your mouth!" I said standing up and was greatly pleased to find that I was taller than her.

"You do. NOT. Call my sister a bitch! Now I suggest you sit your ass back down before I make you sit down, you self absorbed little brat!" said glaring down at her. She looked up at me with wide eyes. Was this the first time that anybody ever stood up to her? She sat down slowly while still looking up at me.

I sat down too and got my hair out of my face. Man that felt good. Toby nudged me and smiled.

"Sorry Hikari. I didn't mean to get you pulled into this. I just love to push her buttons. But thanks for standing up for me."

"Well Toby, to be perfectly honest, I was defending my sister." I said

"Well thank you nonetheless." Toby said still smiling.

The door opened to reveal a woman with short turquoise hair and red glasses.

"Hello class. I'm Ms. Phoebe. Sorry I'm late. Well better late than never. Let's start"

I sighed and looked over at Luna. She still had a disbelieving look on her face. I know I wanted my first day to be good, but I couldn't help but feel this was much better.

**(A/N) What did you think? Good? Not good? Questions and comments are more than welcome. The fourth chapter will be from Yuuki's point of view. Oh and if there are those of you who have decent drawing skills and would like to draw a scene from this story, just let me know. That would be awesome! The fourth chapter will be out later today (Monday June 27, 2011) Bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Hey you guys! Dude my summer is going awesome. How about yours? Okay these are the pairings. In time, it will be Akari x Gill, Hikari x Wizard, Yuuki x Candace, and Takeru x ? And that's where you come in. Help our little freshman get a girlfriend! I don't know who I want it to be. I sure as hell don't want it to be Luna. Grr... Well anyways, as promised, chapter four!**

**Chapter Four: Yuuki's first day of High School**

**Yuuki's P.O.V.**

"Have a good day Hikari" I said as Hikari walked out Mr. Wizard's office door.

"You too Yuuki" she smiled

"Oh trust me. I will" I said. Judging by the look she gave me, she knew exactly what I was talking about. I had been talking about it most of the summer. I don't know what it was about blushes, I just find them so freaking cute. The door shut behind them and Mr. Wizard cleared his throat which made me look at him.

"Well no point calling for Mr. Calvin" Mr. Wizard said with slight annoyance.

"Why?" I asked with genuine curiosity

"Let's just say he's off with your sister Hikari's teacher right now" he said with a tone that I understood automatically.

"Ah. Love." I said adding "Never been in love myself. So I wouldn't know"

"That makes the both of us Mister Yuuki" Mr. Wizard said with a slight smile. I looked at him with interest. Both Akari and I noticed the way our little sister looked at this man. She's never reacted that way before. I'd have to talk to Hikari later about how she can't just go crushing on teachers.

"Miss Anissa?" Mr. Wizard called into the intercom.

"Yes?" a female voice replied.

"I have a student here who is in your class. And seeing how your teacher isn't there, I'll need you to come escort him instead."

"Yes sir" she said. With that, Mr. Wizard turned off the intercom.

"Don't worry Mister Yuuki. I had Anissa last year. She's a very smart and responsible girl." He said looking up at me.

_I bet even smart girls blush _I thought with a smirk. _Here comes girl number one_

We waited for a few minutes in silence. Then there was a knock on the door. A girl with long brown hair walked in.

"Hi Mr. Wizard. Is this the stu-" she couldn't finish. As soon as her eyes laid on me, her face became an instant shade of scarlet.

"Yes Anissa. This is Yuuki." He said as he looked at the clock. "Well about time for me to get going to class. Come along." He said as he got up and walked to the door.

I got up and found, not to my surprise, that I was taller than Anissa. I guess being 6'7" has an even more effect on girls because as soon as I stood up, she went an even brighter shade of scarlet. I took her hand and kissed it.

"Pleased to meet you, Anissa" I said as I looked at her eyes. They widened when I said her name. I guess she couldn't imagine her name could sound so beautiful coming out of my mouth.

_Goddess, I am so full of myself. _I thought with a mental laugh

"U-um, follow me." She said quickly turning around and walking off. Mr. Wizard closed the door behind us and walked off in another direction.

_Okay. Anissa blushed a lot I'll count that as three girls. _

As we walked in the halls, I counted all the girls that blushed as I walked pass them and winked.

We took a few turns in the halls. We arrived at a door. She opened it and was about to walk in. She stopped and looked around in shock when a little blonde boy turned his head and looked at us.

"Anissa?" he said to her.

I spotted my little brother. He was sitting in the desk next to the blonde boy.

"Hey there Ru." I said waving at him. I then looked at all the freshman girls behind him and winked at them. They all blushed and giggled.

"Hi Yuuki" Takeru said waving back at me

_Alright so it's like...fifty girls now? Yes! I beat last year's record._

"Oops wrong class" Anissa said as she shut the door quickly and walked off. I followed her laughing quietly.

We then arrived at a different door and Anissa opened it. I heard her sigh in relief and she walked in. I walked in after her. I saw all the eyes turn on me. All the girls' jaws dropped slightly. I heard some one go 'Daaamnn'

"Yuuki? You can sit here." Anissa said pointing to a desk in a row next to hers. I sat in it and looked around. Next to me was a girl with dawn blue hair. She had eyes that looked like light sapphires. There was a small lump in my throat. I cleared my throat.

"Hi there. I'm Yuuki. What's your name?" I said to her. She looked at me to make sure I was talking to her. I waved slightly at her. Her eyes widened and she blushed.

"C-Candace." She said, her voice shaking.

"Hey there hot stuff." Said a voice behind me. I turned to look at a man with ruby red eyes and purple hair. He had many other highlights in his hair and looked very flamboyant.

"Err..." I said, unsure of what to say.

"Just kidding. I'm Julius. Yuuki right?" he said

"Yeah that's me" I said smiling with relief. I would have to say that's a first. I shook his hand. Some one tapped me. I looked and saw the man sitting in front of me was now looking at me. He had long straight black hair which was tied back in a pony tail.

"Hello there. I'm Jin. Are you new here Yuuki?" he asked me while shaking my hand.

"Yeah. My sisters and my brother all go here too."

"Well Yuuki, you're gonna have to compete with me when it comes to looks" Julius said with a smile. "I'm top dog when it comes to having an angels face." I laughed whole heartedly.

"Julius, you can keep your title. Trust me, I don't think I could ever beat you." I said still laughing. Julius laughed too. I turned and talked to Julius, Jin, and Anissa. Candace just sat in silence while drawing in a sketch book of some kind. Then the door opened. I guess that was Mr. Calvin. He had dirty blonde hair and looked like a cowboy. No wait. More like Indiana Jones.

"Hey there class. Let's get started" he said as he began writing questions on the chalkboard which we had to respond to on a scrap piece of paper. All through class we talked about what we wanted to do once we got out of high school.

The bell rang for second period. Everyone including Mr. Calvin got up and ran out of the door. Candace gathered up her sketch book and the rest of her things in a hurry. As she went to walk out the door, some of the girls tripped her on purpose. As she went down, I found my body reacted before my mind could. When I opened my eyes, I saw that her papers were scattered all over the floor. But she was okay. I had caught her around her waist before she hit the ground. I had one arm against the wall so I could catch her without falling myself. I felt my heart beating fast. I also felt her heart beating a mile a minute from her back against my chest. I unwrapped my arm from her waist. I then looked at the girls who tried to trip her. I shot them a disapproving look. They looked shocked and they all walked out of class faster then I could blink. I turned Candace around.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She responded with a tiny nod and a deep blush. She turned around and went to pick up her papers. I bent down too to help her. I saw some of the papers she had been drawing on. I saw drawings of beautiful dresses. One had lace from top to bottom and another dress had sequins in the designs of flowers. For a guy, I found them to be quite stunning.

"Candace...these are beautiful." I said looking at them then handing them to her. She looked at me in shock.

"You really think so?" she said blushing and looking back down to gather more papers.

"Honest. You're very talented" I said smiling at her

She smiled a small smile back at me which caused my stomach to do a flip.

"Thank you Yuuki" she said getting up, all her papers now gathered. I got up too. She went to walk out the door, but before she did, she looked at my eyes. She smiled at me again then walked away.

_Oh Goddess, senior year. What do you have in store for me?_

**(A/N) Cute enough for you guys? I don't know why, I just thought this would be an awesome scene to put in. I found myself squealing when I was writing it. Questions? Comments? Please review! Thanks a bunch guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) I'm getting so many sweet reviews you guys! I love you guys so much! Oh and one of my all time favorite authors from Fanfiction, Ai Kanashii, drew a scene from the fourth chapter. So those of you who liked the scene where Yuuki caught Candace, then you'll adore the picture she drew! It's amazing :3 Check out Ai Kanashii's stories too, they are what inspired me to write. Well without further ado, chapter five! Enjoy!**

**Chapter five: No more walking to school**

Akari P.O.V.

I gathered all my homework stuff and put it into my backpack. I said bye to a lot of my new friends that I made today as they walked past me in the halls. I then walked to the front door and waited outside for Hikari, Takeru, and Yuuki.

"Hey Akari!" I heard a voice behind me. I turned and saw Luke walking toward me with a big smile on his face. He came up to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I. Can't. Breathe. Luke." I said as all the air was squeezed out of my lungs.

"I know" he said laughing as he let me go. I gulped in some air when he did.

"What are you doing just sitting here?" he said sitting down on a bench we had out the front courtyard of our high school.

"I'm waiting for my brothers and sister." I said sitting down as well

"Cool. I wanna meet them. Especially your sister." He said flashing me a toothy grin which caused me to smile and laugh

"Akari!" I turned and saw my little brother walking toward me. He didn't look pale anymore. So I guess he had a good day.

"Takeru! Hey how was your day today?" I said getting up and patting him on the shoulder once he was in range. "No swirlies or wedgies right?" I added which made Luke laugh.

"Fortunately no" he said smiling. "Who's this?" he added looking at Luke

"Luke! Nice to meet ya!" Luke said getting up and grabbing my brother's hand and shaking it.

"Takeru, how was your first day?" my sister said suddenly appearing behind me. I jumped and turned my head to look at my sister.

"Whoa! Don't do that!" I said which made her laugh

"Who IS this?" Luke said looking at my sister. I sighed. It was bound to happen sooner or later.

"This is my sister. Hikari, Luke. Luke, Hikari." I said gesturing to them as I said their name. Luke took my sisters hand in his and kissed it which caused her to blush.

"Nice to meet you Hikari." Luke said with a big grin. He reminded me too much of my brother.

"Charmed I'm sure." Hikari said smiling too.

"Yes ma'am I am." Luke said finishing with a wink. Now this was just scary.

_Hmm...I wonder where Yuuki is._ I thought looking around. I peered at the tops of crowds because odds are, he'd be one of the taller guys. No sign of him. I looked around and finally spotted him. He was walking down the road toward our house already. Jerk left without us!

"Come on guys. We gotta catch up to Yuuki." I said grabbing my stuff and walking the other direction. My sister and brother walked after me.

"Bye!" Luke said as we walked away.

"Bye!" we all called back looking over our shoulders.

"Yuuki! I yelled as we started catching up to him. He turned around and he had a face as if he suddenly remembered we were supposed to meet up in the courtyard.

"Nice job waiting!" I said slugging him on the arm.

"Sorry guys. I forgot." He said with a shrug. "Did you just hit me with a pillow?" he said smirking down at me.

"Oh hardy har har. You're HILARIOUS!" I said hitting him harder

"Ouch! Okay that one kinda hurt." He said rubbing him arm

"Kinda hurt? I can make it really hurt" I said stretching my arms over my head.

"Okay guys. We don't want Yuuki hurt. Well anyways. How did you guys day go?" Hikari said coming in between Yuuki and I.

"Mine was pretty good. I made a lot of new friends." I said

"Mine was good too. I mean minus the guys flirting with me" Hikari said which made Yuuki look over at her with a 'Who are they and where do they live?' look.

"Today went way better than I thought it would. I even saw Yuuki today" Takeru said happily

"How di- No wait don't tell me. Whoever came down to escort him was too blinded by his beauty to pay attention to where they were going." I said dramatically

"Yeah that's actually what happened." Yuuki said smiling triumphantly

"I take it that you beat your score today?" Takeru said

"Yep." Yuuki said still smiling. "So little bro, did you see any cute girls today?" Yuuki said looking at Takeru

"Yeah I saw lots of cute girls today" Takeru said looking off in the distance.

"Anyone that interested you?" Yuuki said with a sort of sing song tone

"Nope." Takeru now said looking at Yuuki. "How about you? Did you see any cute girls today?" Takeru asked Yuuki.

"All girls are cute in their own way" Yuuki said now looking straight.

"Anyone that interested you?" Takeru said in the same sing song tone. Yuuki looked at Takeru and opened his mouth to say something. When nothing came out, he quickly looked away with a blush on his face.

_Whoa wait YUUKI is BLUSHING?_ I thought looking at him with disbelief. As I opened my mouth to tease him, I realized that we were home. My mom was sitting on the porch drinking a glass of lemonade.

"Hey brats!" my mom said smiling and getting up to give us each a hug. Yuuki got a hug, then me, then Hikari, then Takeru. Just like always. We all walked inside and saw Dad on the couch watching soccer.

"Hi Dad" we all said in unison going up the stairs. He turned around and smiled

"Hey guys!" he said as we all walked up the stairs. Hikari and I walked into our room as Takeru and Yuuki walked into their room. I grimaced at the sight of Hikari's frilly yellow and pink bed sheets. Hikari caught this.

"To each his own Akari" Hikari said lying down.

"I know but I prefer my bed so much more" I said lying down in my own bed. It had neon green sheets and looked like it was splattered by bright pink, blue, and yellow paint. The pillow was neon blue and black checkered. I had several stuffed animals on it. Most of which were wolves and dragons.

_Well better get started on my homework..._ I thought grudgingly as I opened my backpack

"What are you doing Akari? Is that homework?" Hikari said getting out her mp3 player.

"Yeah...stupid teacher assigned us homework on the first day of school." I said miserably. Hikari looked at me fiercely then looked away and blushed. She mumbled something that sounded like 'He's not stupid. You're stupid' I threw a pencil at her but it missed her completely. Whatever, I wasn't aiming for her anyways.

I looked at her and remembered that she had a thing for my teacher. Yuuki and I would have to talk to her about that.

_Okay. 4:45. Dinners at six so I better hurry if I want to get the shower first. _I thought as I got started

"Hey brats! Dinner! Get your butts down here!" my mom called when I just put my finished homework in my back pack.

I could hear Yuuki and Takeru scrambling out of their room chanting "FOOD! FOOD!" I looked over at Hikari who had been writing in her journal. She was flushed while looking at whatever she had been writing. I decided I wanted a peek. I slowly got up off my bed and tiptoed over to her bed. I stepped over the pencil I threw at her earlier. Thank goodness she was distracted. I was right next to her but her hair blocked her peripheral vision. I craned my neck to see what was written.

_His eyes are green like the very essence and purity of nature. And inside them twinkle the stars of infinite knowledge. _

I had to put my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't laugh. I slowly backed up but I forgot about the pencil behind me. I stepped on it and it cracked. Hikari snapped her head up and she looked at me with shock. But shock quickly morphed into anger as she realized what I was doing.

"AKARI!" She shrieked at she launched herself at me. I dodged her and ran out the door, almost tripping down the stairs. I was almost at the end of the stairs but she was faster than I thought. She tackled me when I was on the last few steps and we tumbled down.

"What the hell was that?" I heard my dad in the kitchen say.

"Nothing!" Hikari and I said in unison. But it was too late. My mom had come out of the kitchen.

"What were you guys doing?" she asked looking at us sternly

"Playing 'I love my sister'" Hikari said, using her weight to hold me down

"More like 'Let's kill my sister'" I said looking up at Mom with pleading eyes

"Hikari, get off your sister" Mom said looking at us both. "Honestly! I expect this from the boys!"

"But we're perfect little angels, aren't we Mom?" Yuuki said from the kitchen. I could hear him snickering with Takeru.

"Well come on you two before your food gets cold" Mom said turning around and walking back to the kitchen. Hikari flashed me a 'If you tell anybody, I'll kill you' look before she got off and stalked off to the kitchen.

I got up and walked to the kitchen and took my seat in between Mom and Hikari. Right across Mom was Dad; across from me was Yuuki; across from Hikari was Takeru. Dad looked at Mom with a look of excitement on his face.

"You think it's about time we did it honey?" Dad asked Mom. Mom nodded with a smile on her face.

"Yuuki, go get the small brown box on the table in the garage for me would you?" Dad turned to Yuuki.

"Why can't Takeru get it?" Yuuki said about to put a forkful of spaghetti in his mouth.

"Just do it will ya? Good goddess boy" my dad said shaking his head. Yuuki rolled his eyes and got up. He opened the garage door and turned on the light. I heard some shuffling noises due to the boxes we had yet to unpack. He came back in with the small brown box just as Dad had asked.

"Hey Dad? Where did the black Honda Civic come from?" he said as he came back in and sat down. He went to hand the box too Dad. But Dad made no move to grab it.

"Look at the small piece of paper taped to the side." Dad said unable to contain his grin. Yuuki turned the box and looked at it.

"It's got my name on it. Does that mean that this box is mine?" Yuuki said looking confused. Dad nodded. I already knew where this was going. Wow Yuuki must be an idiot.

"Now open the box" Dad said. Yuuki opened the box. His eyes widened. His jaw dropped as he stared at the boxes contents. He put his hand in the box and pulled it out. Dangling from his hands were car keys.

"KEYS? THE CARS MINE?" Yuuki said looking hopefully at Dad. Dad responded with another nod and a big smile.

"OH MY GODDESS! THANK YOU SO MUCH MOM AND DAD!" Yuuki said jumping from his chair and walking around making jittery movements, unable to hold in his excitement. I looked at Hikari and Takeru and smiled. No more walking to school anymore.

Mom got up and as she went to give Yuuki a hug, he beat her to the punch and he pulled her into a tight hug. Her face was pressed into his collarbone, him being taller than her too. She patted his back and said something like 'Okay Yuuki...I can't breathe' He let go of her and hugged Dad, the only person in the house who was as tall as him.

"Wanna take it for a spin son?" Dad asked Yuuki.

"Hell yeah" Yuuki said making a mad dash for the garage door. Before he opened the door, he looked over his shoulder and looked at Takeru.

"Come on Ru!" Yuuki said running out the door. Takeru took no time to run after him. Mom chuckled and said 'Boys and their cars' I looked at the time. Hikari did too. We looked at each other for a minute then we both ran for the stairs to be the first to get the shower.

**(A/N) Sorry if this chapter didn't really meet your expectations. I just wanted to give a Yuuki a car because he's seventeen and I thought he needed it. My friend said when she thought Yuuki, she saw him in a black Honda Civic. Whatever, I couldn't think of anything else anyways. Damn this chapter almost had as much words as the first chapter did XD Well this author loves reviews and they are loved! So please review! Have a good day you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Hey loyal readers of mine. Well I have now decided who I want Takeru to get with. I would tell you but I want it to be a surprise. Don't be too mad please :D I will give you hint though. She's not in his class so that means she's definitely older than him (she's a student not a teacher). That's all. You'll see in later chapters. Alright, this chapter takes place a few weeks later of our characters first day of school. Oh I should probably mention that I'm using months instead of seasons. I just feel like this story can't be told in a matter of four seasons. So it's in early September by this point. **

–**Sings along with music- **

**Just a small town girl!**

**Living in a lonely world! **

**She took the midnight train going anywhere! **

**-Stops-**

**Sorry. I'm done now. I just butchered that song. I should be ashamed of myself. Well anyways (sorry this is such a long authors note, I just have a lot to say at the moment :3) here's the link for Ai Kanashii's picture that she drew for chapter four. **

**Replace all the (slash) with / and (dot) with .**

http:(slash)(slash)browse(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=Immortal-Soul-Taker#(slash)d3kb4wx

**Without further ado, chapter six ladies and gentlemen (I highly doubt any guys are reading my story but hey you never know!)**

**Chapter Six: I WANT to be your friend okay?**

**Akari P.O.V.**

I yawned as Mr. Wizard droned on and on in class. Actually truth be told, his classes were usually interesting, I just hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before. It was all because of the damn dream. The images from it were imprinted to the back of my eyelids. I closed my eyes to replay the whole thing.

_It was night and I was walking in a forest that seemed to have no end. I walked and walked until I came upon a lake with the reflection of the full moon on it. I walked up to it cautiously and peered into the water. I saw my reflection smiling at me. I smiled back at it. Then a shadowed figure came from behind my reflection. The figure was slightly taller than my reflection and was a bit broader too. I couldn't make out the figure's face but I assumed the figure was a male. The figure wrapped his arm around my reflection's shouldesr. I could actually feel the arm around my shoulders. It sent tingles down my whole body but when I turned around to look at it, there was nobody. I looked back at the water and the figure was still there next to my reflection. The figure leaned down and kissed my reflection on the cheek which I also felt. The figure's lips were soft and warm. I turned again but there was still nobody there. When I looked at the water, there was now a third figure. But this one wasn't shadowed like the other one was. It was pitch black and had cold glowing eyes. It looked up at me and reached out. I began to back away slowly but then the second figure came out of the water and grabbed my arm. It pulled me into the lake which was icy and chilled me down to my core. I couldn't breathe and could barely move. Light began to fade when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and hold me close. I realized I could breathe again even though I was in the water. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that it was the shadowed figure. He was clearer and I could see a little more of his face. But as I opened my eyes more, his face and warmth began to fade. Not wanting him to go, I closed my eyes again and I once again felt his warmth return. I felt him lean down and press his lips against my ear. _

"_Some things are best left unknown love." He whispered softly_

"_But I want to know who you are..." I said sadly. I heard him chuckle and hold me closer._

"_All in good time. Be patient and I promise you will know soon enough. But until then, remember to always listen to your heart." He said, his hold on me loosened_

"_That's really cheesy" I said laughing trying to hold on to him a little longer. I felt him smile against my ear. He kissed my forehead softly and let me go. I had enough strength to swim back up. I swan faster and faster. I was almost to the surface..._

"Akari?...Would you gladly tell us all what the answer to number thirty five is?" I heard Mr. Wizard say. I snapped my eyes open and looked at the board.

"Uh...C?" I said

"Looks like someone should spend more time studying and less time daydreaming...Don't you think Miss Akari?" Mr. Wizard looking at me in the eyes. Wow the one eye we could actually see was very intimidating. I just looked at him in the eye as well. I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wizard, but I wasn't daydreaming. I was trying to figure out what the answer was. But that's kinda hard when you're asked for an answer when you're in the middle of thinking. Don't you think Mr. Wizard?" I said imitating his tone. He smiled back. Uh oh.

"So suddenly we figure out answers with our eyes closed and a little bit of drool coming out of the corners of our mouths?...That's new to me." He said now looking at the board and writing down new things. I really had no response to this. I heard Luke snicker. I looked away, embarrassed.

"Gill would you please tell us the correct answer?" said Mr. Wizard

"A" Gill said not even bothering to look up.

"Thank you Gill for paying attention" Mr. Wizard said. Man each hit got worse and worse. I don't see what my sister see's in this guy. I was right about my first impression of him. He makes me feel really stupid.

The bell rang for second period. Oh thank Goddess. I gathered my things and practically ran out the door.

The bell for lunch rang. I looked at the clock. It was 12:15 already?

_Today is going by fast_ I thought as I once again gathered my things and went to my locker. I put all my things in there and I walked to the cafeteria. I sat in a table that was in between the middle and very back of the cafeteria. I sat there with Luke and Kathy. Just like I had been doing for the past few weeks. Takeru came to lunch about fifteen minutes after I did. But he's been hanging out with his friends. Hikari also had the same lunch time I did so she also sat with us. I looked around for her. As if reading my mind Luke looked at me.

"Hey has your sister said anything about me?" Luke said

"Meaning anything that would imply she was interested in you? I'm afraid not Luke" I said with a chuckle afterwards. I looked around again and saw her leaning against a table where she was talking to a blue haired boy and an overly muscular boy with red hair. Luke saw where I was looking and he spotted her too.

"I'll go get her!" he said with a mischievous grin. He got up and weaved through the circular tables.

"Uh oh. I'll go protect your sister from Luke" Kathy said smiling and rolling her eyes as she went after him. I laughed quietly to myself and leaned back into my chair. Then from the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar blonde make his way across the cafeteria to a table in the very back. There wasn't anybody else there. I looked at him for a few minutes to see if anybody was coming to sit with him. No one was even looking his way except for me. I looked at Hikari again. Great, Luke and Kathy were now engaged in conversation with Hikari's friends. I looked at Gill again. His gaze was directed at a blue book he was holding. I don't know what came over me, but before I knew it, I was walking to his table and pulling out a chair to sit in. When I pulled the chair in, Gill put his finger on a spot in the book and he looked up.

"Do you need something?" Gill said irritably.

"No. Is there a rule against sitting here? Maybe I want to sit here." I said hotly. Gill's eyes widened slightly. I looked away and was beginning to regret coming to sit here.

"No. I'm just not sure I want to sit at the same table as someone who drools while daydreaming." He said looking back down at his book. I was about to retort but then I looked at his face. I could have sworn that was a smile. A very small one, but a smile nonetheless.

"I wasn't drooling" I said after a few awkward seconds.

"Sure you we-" he was cut off by Luke coming from behind me and patting me hard on the back.

"Hey there Akari! Why'd you run off like that? Well we finally got your sister" He said gesturing to my sister who was just now walking up to the table with Kathy. They all took a chair and sat down the table. To which Gill looked around as if his privacy was being invaded. Kathy and Hikari turned and talked to each other while Luke and I talked. Gill sat there and looked between us, looking very bothered.

"So Gill, " Luke began "Being the president of the student council has got to be hard for you. Especially when you gotta keep track of guys like me." Luke finished smiling

"Not really Luke" Gill said annoyed

"You're the president of the student council? I should have known" I said impressed

"What do you mean by that?" Gill said looking at me like I insulted him

"I guess it just kinda came off you like an aura of sorts. Only someone who's very organized and smart can handle something like that..." I said trailing off only to realize a few seconds later what I just said. Aloud. I felt my face heat up and I looked anywhere but at Gill. Looking at Hikari didn't help because she had heard what I said. She was smiling knowingly at me just like I had done to her a few weeks ago.

"Uh...thank you Akari" Gill said which made me look at him. His expression had softened up a bit. The lunch line had opened and students were lining up to get lunch. Luke, Hikari, and Kathy all went to the line. I stayed behind with Gill. I was hoping that he would get up to get lunch too but no such luck. Once Luke, Hikari, and Kathy were out of ear shot, Gill turned to me.

"Tell me the truth Akari. What was the real reason you sat down with me? And I don't want to hear just because you felt like it." Gill said looking at me seriously

"Because I know what it feels like to not have anyone to sit with. Nobody wanted to sit with the new girl at my old schools" I said meeting his gaze. Gill snorted.

"Yeah but I'm sure once people got to know you, they all raced each other to sit with you." He said hiding whatever emotion it had been that flashed in his eyes.

"Well yeah. I'm not gonna lie. Why do you care why I came to sit with you?" I said

"Because I don't like when people pity me. If that's what you're doing, then you four need to go back to whatever table you came from!" Gill said angrily. I got up looked down at him.

"No Gill. I don't freaking pity you! Have you ever thought for just a minute that maybe I WANT to try to be your friend? Now I see why you sit by yourself!" I said turning around to go back to my table. I stopped in my tracks when my wrist was grabbed by a surprisingly strong hand. I turned and saw that Gill had got up and grabbed me, his expression shocked.

"Akari...sit back down..." He said. I didn't budge. "Please?" he added. I rolled my eyes and sat back down. He sat down too and met my gaze with his piercing one. I found it hard not to get lost in his eyes.

_No Akari! You're mad right now! _I thought

"Akari...I apologize..." he said. Wow that stumped me. I didn't expect him to apologize. I looked away. He still hadn't let go of my wrist. I don't think he realized this yet. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears.

"Its fine Gill..." I said. _Thu-thump_

"I didn't realize..." he trailed off looking another direction.

_Thu-thump_

_Gill, that's not the only thing you're not realizing! Please let go of my wrist before I pass out... _I thought as I felt my face heat up a great deal.

"Hey guys! Line went by faster than I thought it would!" said Luke suddenly appearing by the table. I felt Gill let go of my wrist and pull his hand back fast. I put both my hands on lap while hiding my face. I felt Hikari nudge me and I kicked her. I did not want to deal with her teasing right now. I heard Hikari whisper something to Kathy and they both giggled afterwards.

_I'm gonna kill 'em. _I thought as I felt my face begin to cool. I looked at Hikari and stuck my tongue out at her. She giggled again.

We all talked over the course of lunch. Gill even put in an occasional word or two. Then the bell rang again. We all went to our lockers and got our stuff for the next periods. I saw Gill walking. I caught up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked genuinely surprised.

"Listen Gill. I really do want to be your friend. I mean I understand if you don't cause you don't really know me and-" I was cut off by Gill holding up his hand.

"All in good time." He said and extended his hand. I took and shook it.

"We're going to be late for class if we don't hurry" Gill said after I let go of his hand.

"Yeah. Well see ya" I said turning around. I walked down the hall a little bit but then stopped. People went around me as I turned around. My eyes lingered to the spot where we had been standing.

_Where have I heard that? It seems familiar..._ I thought as the one minute warning bell rang.

**(A/N) I hope that you guys all got that last part. If you didn't, let me know and I will tell you. For those of you who did, good for you! Well regardless if you did or didn't get it, please review! They make me write faster! Thanks a bunch you guys! Oh and I should mention that Akari's birthday is coming up in the story. It's October 10****th****. Because they live right the ocean, one would think it would be hot even the fall. So I'm gonna have her throw a pool party. I hope you guys look forward to that chapter! Have a great day you guys! **


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently. I wrote half of this chapter like a week ago but then I lost my muse when I tried to work on the last half. So right now, I'm buckling down to finish this chapter. As an apology, here's an extra long chapter. I don't want to let any of my faithful readers down. Also, I'm changing things up a bit. I want all my MC's to have the same lunch time just because that would provide more scene ideas. Anyways my loyal readers, Akari's birthday is coming up and she is going to have a good party. Expect a Yuuki/Candace moment just because I feel like it :) Oh and in this chapter, you shall find out who Takeru's love interest is. I hope you guys actually read these things because sometimes they're important. Well enjoy!**

**Chapter seven: The Secret's out**

**Akari P.O.V.**

I looked around wondering when that cursed bell would ring for lunch. I did enjoy sitting around doing nothing and laughing before I was forced to go back to class where the teachers filled our spongy minds with information that we might never need in life. But hey, teachers need something to do. As I watched the little second hand on the clock, I could've swore that it was taking twice as long to tick than it normally should. I looked away and tried to focus on what the teacher was saying.

"So how did this ancient civilization contribute to the ways we do things in our modern society?" I heard the teacher say. I wasn't paying attention before so quite frankly, I had no clue. Some other kid raised his hand and just as he was about to answer, the bell rang. I thanked every god there was as I gathered my things and ran out of the door.

I walked into the lunch room and walked to my usual lunch table. Which was way in the back. I was usually the first to get to our table. By our table, I meant Hikari, Luke, Kathy, me, and our newest addition, Gill. He wasn't much contribution to conversation, but it was nice to listen to him when he actually did say something in our conversations. I don't know what it was about him but when he talked, I was always reminded of a certain shadowed figure from a dream I had about a month ago.

On a different subject, so far, Takeru, Yuuki, Hikari, and I had good grades. The only thing was that Hikari was having trouble with science. Mom and Dad kept nagging about it to her at dinner every night. They kept telling her that they were going to get her a tutor. And I also found out recently that Yuuki and Takeru both have the exact same lunch time as I do. The reason Takeru had always been in the lunch room at a different time than I was because he was busy roaming the hallways goofing off with his freshman buddies. When I told Mom and Dad, they weren't too pleased with him. So now he's always in the lunch room at the time he's supposed to be. And the reason I never saw Yuuki is because he was usually surrounded by a group of girls always asking him questions about himself. Of course he would have to escape and find his dude friends to sit with. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gill walking toward me with his usual blue journal. When he saw me, he nodded his head as greeting. I waved back with a slight smile on my face. I saw him look away fast. I peered hard at his face in search of a blush.

_What the hell am I doing? I don't care if he likes me or not. I mean it's not like I like him or anything..._my thoughts trailed as I too looked away. I saw Kathy walking next to Hikari. On Hikari's other side was Luke and he had his arm around her shoulders and he was smiling too. I shot a questioning look her way and she waved it off. When she sat down, I kicked her and she mouthed 'I'll tell you later'. I mouthed an impatient 'Okaaaay' while rolling my eyes.

"Hey Akari I think I saw your hot older brother sitting with your little brother." Kathy said while looking in the direction where Yuuki was sitting with Takeru. Takeru was talking to some of Yuuki's friends. Yuuki however looked distracted. He was looking at something that I couldn't see because it was covered by other students. I laughed as a plot formed in my head. Hikari looked at me with interest.

"What Akari?" she said like she was expecting it to be something horrible.

"Hey Gill?" I said looking at him. He stopped reading and looked at me. I felt my face heat up but now was not the time to freak out about that.

"Yes Akari?" he said. My heart began thu-thumping when he said my name. I had to do this quick if I wanted this to go right.

"Do you have a scrap piece of paper that I could use?" I said smiling. He looked at me in question but he turned to the back of his journal and ripped out a sheet of paper.

"Oh Gill you didn't have to use the paper from your journal!" I said very surprised.

"It's okay Akari. You needed it. And I've got some. So why not?" he said handing me the piece of paper. I grabbed it and smiled.

"Thanks Gill. Really." I said putting my hand on his shoulder. He looked from my hand on his shoulder to my face.

"It's not a big deal..." he said putting on a defensive barrier again. I smiled and turned to Hikari. I looked at her and smiled my 'I've got a scheme that you're involved in' smile which caused her roll her eyes. I got up and grabbed her hand.

"Come on" I said while tugging her up. She got up and followed me. Hikari and I walked to where Yuuki was sitting with Takeru. I turned to Hikari and made the 'Shh' gesture. Yuuki was sitting and looking to his right with a slight blush on his face. I stood behind Yuuki with Hikari. I turned to look at his friends but they were too deep in conversation to notice us. I gestured to Yuuki's face and mouthed 'Look at his face' to which she nodded. She looked at his face in a way that he wouldn't notice. She then looked at me again and mouthed 'Aww' to which I responded with a mouthed 'I knooow'. I turned my head to look in the direction he was and made Hikari's head look that way too. Our eyes finally met the spot that I couldn't see earlier. This was indeed what Yuuki was looking at. It was a girl with long blue hair and bangs that went down a little past her eyebrows. She had on light blue sweater (even though it's been hot as hell lately) and a long blue skirt. Well I'm going to take a wild guess and take it that this girl likes blue. She was drawing in what appeared to be a sketch book. I'll have to admit that she was a cute girl. She didn't look like the type that Yuuki would be interested in. I decided to stop and turned to Takeru's and Yuuki's friends.

"Hey there fellas." I said making all the guys at the table to look at me. Yuuki turned his head fast to look at me.

"How long have you been standing there?" he said looking at me fiercely. He reminded me a lot of Hikari. I faked the best innocent face I could and looked at him with big eyes.

"Just got here. Why?" I said trying not to grin. He narrowed his eyes at me which only made it the war harder between a straight face and a 'give me away' face.

"Never mind. What do you want?" he said

"Well seeing as how your little sissy's birthday is this weekend, I wanted you to invite a few of your friends." I said now smiling casually. I looked at Takeru.

"You invite some friends too okay Takeru?" I said smiling at my little brother. But he wasn't looking at me. He was looking behind me. I turned around and saw Kathy walking toward me.

"Hey what's taking you guys so lo-" she was stopped by Hikari waving wildly from behind Yuuki and shaking her head to tell Kathy not to finish her sentence.

"Never mind" she said now smiling and looking away. Yuuki looked at me suspiciously. I looked at Takeru whose face was flushed and looking very dreamily at Kathy. She turned to look at him and she smiled warmly at him. That only caused him to blush a brighter shade of red.

"Hey, you must be Takeru. I'm Kathy. Friend of both your sisters." Kathy said grabbing Takeru's hand and shaking it. He had snapped back to reality when she had introduced herself.

"I-I-I...yeah" he said now smiling stupidly. I could not help but grin at him. He was too cute. After she let it go, she turned to Hikari to ask her something. Takeru looked at his hand. I could tell that the first thing that popped in his mind was 'I'm never going to wash this hand again' I smiled at his antics. I turned to Hikari. She looked at me. I nodded and she nodded back. We both turned toward the girl that Yuuki was staring at. We took a few steps forward and I turned to see Yuuki's face. His eyes were now widening in alarm. 

"Oh by the way Yuuki, I lied. I was standing behind you for about five minutes!" I heard him mutter 'Son of a-' also accompanied by a chair screech across the floor, indicating that he was coming after us. I turned to Hikari.

"Run!" I giggled as we ran toward the girl's table. We could hear Yuuki now running. Just as I felt the heat of his hand about to grab us, Hikari and I almost slammed into the blue haired girl's table. She looked at the sound of us approaching. I looked behind me and Yuuki had his hands hovering over our shoulders in a attempt to grab us. He now had a light blush on his face while he met the blue haired girl's gaze. She looked at us, then Yuuki. She had a very small smile on her face when she looked at him.

"H-hi Yuuki..." she said quietly while looking down quickly to conceal her blush

"Hey Candace." He said still looking at her.

"So Candace..." I began. She looked up at me when I said her name. "Hello I'm Akari. And this is Hikari. We're Yuuki's darling little sisters" I said taking her hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you" She said with a small blush. I smiled. I could sort of see why Yuuki liked her now. He loved when girls blushed and this girl blushed a lot.

"So I'm having a birthday party this weekend and Yuuki here wanted to invite you." I said turning to look at him. I smiled. To anyone else, this smile would be totally normal. But since Yuuki grew up with me, he knew this smile as pure evil. I might as well have laughed maniacally but that might make me seem a little well, like a maniac. He looked at me with a look that said 'What. The. HELL?' I turned back to Candace. She looked surprised.

"Err...well...I suppose..." she said looking down while fidgeting with the pencil she was holding. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the paper I got from Gill. I folded it across the middle and ripped it. I put one half in my pocket and put the other on the table.

"Hey could I use that pencil for a second?" I asked Candace. She handed it to me. I wrote down my cell phone number and address. I gave the pencil back to her.

"Here's my address and my number if you have trouble finding the place." I said. She nodded and said a quiet 'Thank you'. I smiled a broad smile and turned to Hikari. She was also smiling broadly. We both nodded to each other and turned to walk away. I heard Yuuki and Candace say good bye to each other and then felt his hands on our shoulders.

"You two should wear matching shirts that say 'Partners in Crime.'" He hissed in our ears. We both laughed.

"Ah yes. But that's why you love us." Hikari said snickering

"Hmm. I wonder sometimes." Yuuki said

"Meanie. Anyways, I don't hear you complaining. Candace in now coming to my party. You know you're happy she is" I said with a smug smile. I expected Yuuki to retort but instead he was quiet.

"Yeah...I actually really am..." Hikari and I heard him say quietly. We turned and smiled at each other.

Hikari and I walked back to our table. Before we reached it, Hikari looked at me.

"What are you going to do with the other half of the paper?" she asked with slight curiosity. I felt my face heat up.

"Oh I forgot to write down today's homework. You know? From Mr. Wizard?" I said 'Mr. Wizard' is slight sing song to shut Hikari up. And sure enough, when I looked at her, her face was red and she had a distant look in her eyes. I smirked as we sat down, finally reaching our table.

"Hey there! What was that all about?" Luke said looking at us like we had just indeed committed a crime.

"Trying to help our brother" I said, Hikari still distracted. Luke looked at her concerned.

"Hikari? What's wrong?" he said lifting her face. Her face was still a slight shade of pink.

"Huh? Oh nothing" she said not meeting his eyes. He didn't look convinced.

"Hikari?" he said in a concerned/sad tone. She met his eyes and smiled. She put her hand on his shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear. I tried as hard as I could to hear what she said but she said it really quietly. Luke had apparently heard it clearly because now he was blushing. He smiled awkwardly and looked away. Hikari giggled and looked away too. I shook my head and turned my gaze elsewhere. I found that both Gill and Kathy were looking at Luke and Hikari as well with amused/curious expressions. Kathy looked at me and looked at me as if to ask 'What's with them?' I merely shrugged. I was in the middle of thinking what was up with my sister and Luke when suddenly I heard a somewhat shrill voice.

"GILL HONEY!" said a pink haired girl walking toward us. She had her hair in pigtails and had light purplish blue eyes. My first thought was 'What the hell is this girl doing in high school?'

I looked at Gill. He wore a very annoyed expression. I looked around at the rest of the table to see if anyone knew her. I was surprised to see that Hikari wore a similar expression as Gill. I guess she was in one of Hikari's classes.

"Gill, why haven't you called me lately?" Luna said coming to our table and coming up behind Gill. She put her arms around his shoulders. I felt my heart clench unusually. My eyes widened and I shook my head. I had NO reason to feel jealous.

_I am not jealous of this girl. She likes Gill and I don't blame her. He's smart, hardworking, nice (when he wants to be), and soo good looking...What the hell? _I thought as that last part registered. Wow I must be losing it.

"Luna, I never call you." Gill said bearing the same expression. I found myself smiling at him. Gill caught that and raised an eyebrow. I found myself blushing and I smiled meekly. Luna had caught that and she glared at me. She wrapped her arms tighter around Gill's shoulders as if to claim him. I looked back at her with a glare of my own. Gill noticed and quickly cleared his throat causing Luna to look back down at him.

"Well then you need to start calling me" said Luna in her girly shrilly voice. I found her voice very annoying very quickly.

"I have better things to do with my time than to call someone who will badger me the whole time about going on a date with them" Gill said bored. Luna looked slightly offended. She shook it off and smiled again. 

"Giiiill...I do that because you would have so much fun on a date with me. You couldn't even dream about having as much fun on date with any other girl" she said, her eyes flashing up at me when she said the last part. I could feel myself starting to get very agitated.

"What if Gill's gay? Then he could have fun on a date with a guy" Luke said adding a laugh on the end of the sentence. Gill looked at Luke with an annoyed look, but not offended. Kathy and Hikari giggled. I smiled. The only one who didn't find it amusing was Luna. She glared at Luke with her eyes narrowed.

"Shut your trap Luke. I wasn't talking to _you. _Be lucky that I'm even wasting my breath on you, you illiterate lumberjack" Luna said coldly. Luke didn't look phased. He actually looked amused.

"Luna! That was highly uncalled for!" Gill said now looking at her.

Hikari looked like an angry eagle. She stood up so fast that she almost knocked over her chair. As she took the first step towards Luna, Luke grabbed her wrist and stopped her. She turned to him and he shook his head as if to say 'It's fine. Really.' She shot a glare at Luna before sitting back down in her chair. Luna smirked at her which caused her to glare even more evilly. But Luke forgot one thing. He couldn't reach over to grab me. I got up and walked over to Luna. Damn she was short too. I yanked her from Gill which caused him to look back in alarm. I pulled her slightly up to meet my level which caused her toes to brush to floor. Luke got up and tried to stop me but I looked back at him.

"Akari don't! It's not a big deal! Really!" Luke said trying to pull me back.

"Luke, if you enjoy having your balls, I suggest you step away, because I am very livid right now." He didn't need to be told twice. His eyes widened and he stepped away. I turned back to Luna.

"If you EVER say anything like that to Luke again, I will personally see to having all that pretty pink hair of yours shaved. He is an amazing friend and I will not allow you to talk to him like he's lower than you. In fact, I'd say that he's quite higher than you, don't you think so? Hmm shrimp?" I said with a vice grip on the front of her dress. Gill got up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Akari, come on. You don't want a detention just because of this." I looked at him as he said this. My anger drained when I met his eyes. He had a gentle look and in the back of my mind, I could have sworn that he did that on purpose. I let go of Luna which made her almost land on her butt. I looked at her and glared hard.

"If you so much as pass up Luke in the hallway while saying something negative, I don't care if it's directed at him or not, I will make sure your new nickname is Naked Mole Rat." I said while she looked at me with slight horror. I smirked and turned around to imply that this was her only chance to walk away. I heard her rapid foot steps and I sighed. No one. I repeat NO one. Has ever made me that mad before. Well except my sister and brothers but that was to be expected. After a few minutes, I heard Gill laugh slightly under his breath. He had sat back down. I looked at him with a curious expression. He looked at me and laughed again.

"What?" I said now laughing slightly. I just realized that this was the first time I heard Gill genuinely laugh. I found that sound to be to be quite cute. But I would never tell him that of course.

"I guess it's just that I don't have to worry about Luna bugging me for a while. And how even though you got the attention of about half the cafeteria, you're still standing up in a defensive stance. The whole sight is kind of amusing."

My eyes widened and I looked around. Gill had been quite right. All the students of near by tables were all looking at me. Some were turning to each other and whispering. I felt my face heat up and I quickly walked to my table and took my seat. I hid my face in my hands while I heard Luke, Hikari, Kathy, and Gill laugh. I guess the thing was sort of funny. I looked up at all of them and started laughing too. I could feel Luna glare at me from her table but I didn't give damn at the moment.

I hurried up to the parking lot and waited for Yuuki and the others by Yuuki's car, which he had named Guitar Riff. Stupid name if you ask me. Whatever. I saw Yuuki walking with Hikari. Then Takeru just a few seconds later. We all piled into the car. Takeru was about to get into the back but I stopped him. I offered the passenger seat instead. He looked surprised but shrugged nonetheless. I opened the back door and sat next to Hikari. Yuuki started the car and turned on one of his favorite songs which I recognized as 'Dance with the Devil' by Breaking Benjamin. This had also been one of my favorites. I felt the urge to sing along. However I needed to talk to Hikari.

Yuuki put the car in drive and started talking to Takeru. I turned to Hikari.

"So Hikari, what's going on between you and Luke?" I said but quietly, not wanting protective big brother Yuuki to hear.

"Oh...we're dating." The music was turned down instantly.

"Did I hear the word 'dating'?" Yuuki said with an interrogating tone.

"No I said that in social studies, were dating an artifact from hundreds of years ago." Hikari said smoothly. Yuuki narrowed his eyes at us suspiciously in the rearview mirror but turned the music back up nonetheless.

"He asked me earlier today and I figured why not give him a chance?" she said continuing once Yuuki's attention was once again back on the road.

"Yeah. He is sweet. But I thought you had a thing for my teacher." I said smiling. Her face turned scarlet and she turned to look at me.

"No!" she said looking like she would claw my eyes out if I said otherwise.

"Then why did you blush when I mentioned him earlier today at lunch?"

"I wasn't thinking about your teacher. I was thinking about what it would be like when Luke and I first-" she looked at Yuuki and lowered her voice even more "-_kiss_." She whispered.

"Is that what you told Luke?" I said thinking about when she whispered in his ear and he blushed.

"As a matter of fact, yes." She said

"Okay Hikari. Oh, is that Luna girl in one of your classes? I thought she was because you looked like you knew her" I said

"Unfortunately she's in my homeroom." She said grudgingly. I laughed. But now my thoughts were on Gill.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the other half of the paper he gave me. I looked at it and ran my fingers over it. I had to of course make sure that Hikari's gaze was elsewhere before doing so. I don't know why, but I felt really warm when I thought about the fact Gill tore this from his journal for me. I smiled, embarrassed. Goddess I feel like such a stalker. I shook my head and tried to shake the thought that slowly, but surely, I was becoming captivated with Gill Hamilton.

**(A/N) Hey guys! Long enough for you? I hope so. Cause my fingers ache like a biscuit eating bull dog. Oh I hope I didn't offend anybody with the 'shrimp' comment that Akari said to Luna. If you guys read my profile, you'll see that I am also very short. But I'll save you the torture of going to my page and tell you that I am 4'11" Haha. So I hope your day is going by good for you! Heehee I'm excited because I'm going to see the midnight showing of **_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part Two **_**later today. I feel like such a nerd but I'm proud of it! Are any of you guys going to see it? Lemme know! I actually wanna know things about you guys! (Not to be creepy:D) You guys keep me writing and I'm forever thankful to those who say such nice things and put my story in there favorites. So what kind of music are you guys into? I honestly am very into my alternative rock and rock like My Chemical Romance, Breaking Benjamin, Linkin Park, All that Remains, Disturbed, etc. I'm serious, what kind of music do you guys like? Well I'm going to end this Authors Note with...Have a great day and keep being awesome! **


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) Hey guys. Err...yeah...Sorry? EEP! *ducks flying knife* Okay, okay. I know I deserve that. But you should know that I don't usually post my chapters this late! Also for those of you who like Inuyasha, I have the first chapter of a Sesshomaru x Rin fic up. If you like that couple please read it and tell me what you think! I'm posting two chapters. This was originally was going to be one chapter but I decided it would be better as two chapters. Anyways, the next chapter is the one that I hope you've been anticipating, Akari's birthday party!**

**Chapter Eight: Preparations for the party. **

**Akari P.O.V.**

Over the past week Hikari, Kathy, and I had been going to talk to Candace every day. Surprisingly, for a shy girl, she had a lot in common with us. I think the only down thing about her was that her sister was Luna. Yes, LUNA. However, Luna seemed more human when she was being talked about through Candace's mouth. She told us a few days ago about Luna's past.

***Flashback***

"So Hikari, have you kissed Luke yet?" I asked winking at Hikari. Hikari blushed.

"That's none of your business Akari" she said before sticking her tongue out

"So Hikari, have you kissed Luke yet?" this time Kathy asked. Hikari smiled.

"Actually no not yet"

"That's messed up. You would tell Kathy, and not your own SISTER?" I asked with mock offense. Hikari put her finger on her chin as if thinking about it.

"Yep!" she finally concluded

"Brat." I said laughing lightly

"Takes one to know one" she said with a laugh of her own. Kathy joined in with Candace, who had a soft and quiet laugh.

"Yeah well at least I'm not as much of a brat as Luna" I said after our laughing had died down. Candace looked up with slight defense.

"What?" I asked

"Err...well...Luna is my little sister." Candace said blushing a little.

"What? Impossible!" Hikari said shocked

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard that." Candace said smiling small

"But she's so...err...and you're so nice!" Kathy said

"I know. But I still love her."

"If Hikari acted like that, I would disown her-" I snapped my fingers "-like that." Hikari flashed me a dirty look. Candace sighed.

"I'm sorry that you see that side of Luna. At home, she's actually quite nice and funny."

Kathy, Hikari, and I raised skeptical eyebrows.

"No really! She's nice and she tries to help me with my people skills. I'm sure you guys can tell that I'm not exactly social. If you hadn't approached me, I'm sure that I would have been too shy to say the first word." Candace tried to defend Luna

"Okay, okay, so she's a good sister. What about her aggressiveness towards anyone who is near Gill?" Hikari said and at the mention of Gill's name, I felt my heart skip a beat. I mentally shook my head. I took a drink out of my water bottle

"Well there's actually a good reason for that too." Candace said. I began coughing hard as water came out of my nose. Hikari laughed and Kathy smiled while handing me a napkin.

"Thanks *cough*" I tried to say as Hikari patted me on the back.

"So what is this reason? I could use some amusing right now." I said once my coughs subsided.

Candace began by talking about when they were younger. About five years ago to be exact. Candace had just entered seventh grade and Luna had just gotten into fifth. Luna used to be a rough and tumble kind of girl back then. Luna had a crush on a fourth grader. Candace had trouble remembering his name but just remembered that Luna was crazy for him. (To this I said 'Hmm. Guess her craziness hasn't changed much') When she had become friends with him, they hung out all the time. So one time when they were hanging out, Candace was sent to get her sister for dinner. Candace went to the boy's house and his parents said that they were playing in the back. Candace was about to walk to the back when she heard Luna take a serious tone of voice. Curious, Candace listened (Candace looked dejected when she said this. I patted her on the back and told her not to feel bad because I've done it to Hikari before) Luna had told the boy how she felt about him. The boy was silent for a moment. Then he said that Luna wasn't cute and girly enough and he would only think of her as a friend. Candace hid behind a nearby tree as her sister ran back towards their home crying. Candace ran after her but by the time she caught up to her, Luna had already run into her room and locked the door behind her. A few weeks later, the boy moved. After that, every boy that Luna had a crush on, she was always a tad protective of them.

"Wow. I actually kind of feel bad for her now. No one deserves that. He could have just said that he just wanted to be friends. He didn't have to go and say all that other stuff." I said. My feelings towards Luna were a little less hostile now.

And was then I decided. I got up out of my chair and walked over to the table where Luna was sitting. Luna looked up at me shocked at first, then defensive.

"What do YOU want?" She said. Her friends all gave me dirty looks. It was becoming harder and harder to keep my hostility down.

_Be the better person. Be the better person. _I kept telling myself in my head.

"Well Luna..." I swallowed. "I have a pool party coming up..." I took a deep breath. Goddess this was hard.

"So you came here to tell me I'm NOT invited right?" She said looking extremely annoyed.

"No! Goddess you idiot, I wanted to invite you!" I said, my temper flaring up. Then lowering. Luna looked very shocked. Then she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"What kind of game is this? Like I would go to someone's party when they threatened to cut off my hair not even a week ago. Do you honestly think I'm stupid?"

_Yes._ "No. I just thought...maybe you should come because Candace is coming and she would need someone to help her socialize. And you are her sister after all."

"How do you know my sister?"

"She's friends with my brother."

"No. I'm not going to your house, even if my sister is there. This is some kind of trick. I know it is."

"Come on Luna! Listen, tell you what. I promise that if you come and it's a trick, I'll talk to Gill for you." Her eyes widened.

"How do I know you're not just going to lie to him when I call you on your trick?"

She was right about this. Hmm...Oh I got it. I turned around towards the table where Gill sat with Luke while us girls sat with Candace.

"Hey Gill!" I called to him. He was only a few tables away.

He looked up and for a moment, I felt my breath hitch as his piercing azure eyes met mine.

"Yes?" he called back

"You're coming to my party right?" I called to him.

"Of course. Didn't you already ask me this?" he said looking slightly confused. Fortunately, he couldn't see Luna due to the fact she was sitting down. Otherwise, he would have said no if he knew Luna knew he was coming.

"Yeah. Just wanted to make sure."

I turned back to Luna.

"There. Happy now? Gill wouldn't lie about something like that." I said. If she still said no, at least I would have the morale satisfaction that I tried to invite her. She looked at me then looked around as if pondering it.

"Fine. But if this is a trick, I'm going to tell Gill everything. Got it?" She said

"Alright. And some ground rules, don't be all over him. Okay?" I said without waiting for a response. I wrote my address on some scrap paper from math. I turned around and walked back to the table Hikari, Kathy, and Candace were sitting. I sat down and looked at Hikari's and Kathy's shocked faces. Candace simply smiled.

"Thanks Akari. That means a lot to me." Candace said still smiling

"No problem Candace. I just hope I don't regret this later."

***End Flashback***

So now here I was, sitting with Candace, Hikari, and Kathy. We all talked about what we would wear. The bell rang for us to get to our last classes for the day. I walked back to the lunch table where Gill was just getting up. Luke went over to Hikari and walked with her to her locker.

"Hey Gill." I said.

"Hello Akari." He said looking at me

"Yes...well...err...hope you have fun at your classes." Idiot. I mentally face palmed. Real smooth Akari. Gill looked amused.

"I see. Same to you Akari. I'll see you tomorrow at your party."

"Oh! Yes see you then" I said stupidly. How come I could never find the right words whenever Gill was around?

We said goodbye to each other, walked to our lockers, then to our classes.

We all piled into Yuuki's car and talked about interesting things we did today. Yuuki interrogated Hikari and I about what we talked about to Candace. I joked and said I told her about how he had to sleep with Mommy and Daddy until the age of eight because he was scared there were monsters in his closet. Let's just say, he didn't think it was funny.

When I got home, I hurried upstairs, finished my homework, and got everything ready for my party tomorrow. I set up tiki torches around the back porch. Then I set up a table for the food and drinks. I made sure the pool was clean before I set up our volleyball net over it. Then I went on to the inside of my house. The theme wasn't anything fancy. The plates and cups were black with purple paint splatter designs. I wouldn't have gotten done as fast as I did if it hadn't been for Hikari, Takeru, and Yuuki helping me.

"Thanks for helping me you guys" I said after we were done. "You all did invite a few friends right?" They all looked at each other. They were all hiding something.

"You guys?" I said now suspicious.

"I invited like fifteen people in total from my classes." Takeru said.

"About the same for us too." Hikari said gesturing to her and Yuuki.

"Okay. I invited quite a few people too so that's-" I started counting in my head "Too much to count. Alright that's fine. I'm sure I can get Mom and Dad to buy a few more things to keep people entertained."

"So you're not mad at us wittle sissy?" Yuuki asked leaning down to grab me around my arms and rubbing his cheek on my shoulder. How cutely annoying. I laughed and pushed him off. 

"Of course not. The more the merrier. I guess." I said looking a little nervous. "Mom! We need to go back to the store!" I said rushing into the living room

After going to the store for a lot more things and setting those things up, I was so exhausted, I postponed a shower until the next morning.

_The sweet smell of flowers blew across and as a breeze whipped my hair gently. I was sitting next to a very handsome boy with soft blonde hair. He looked at me with loving gentle eyes. I gazed into them, getting lost in the pools of crystal blue. Surrounding us were orchids galore. As far as the eye could see. Gill smiled. _

"_What are you thinking about Gill?" I asked him. _

"_Lots of stuff. Like how much I love you for one." He said grabbing my hand. I looked back at his eyes. It was hard to see exactly what he was thinking. _

"_You're a very hard person to read Gill Hamilton." I said laughing. He laughed too. If angels laughed for every one to hear, it would most certainly sound like his laugh. _

"_Maybe this will help you see what's on my mind." He said intertwining our fingers then leaning in. I closed my eyes and felt his breath as he got closer to my face. Our lips were inches apart. Now centimeters. I could almost feel his lips... _

"Wake up Akari!" I heard as images of Gill were replaced by my sister jumping on my bed.

"Go away." I said pulling the covers over my head.

"Aww. What's wrong? Dream about Gill?" Hikari said 'Gill' in sing song.

"That depends. Dream about Mr. Wizard?" I said back, saying 'Mr. Wizard' in sing song as well. I felt Hikari stop jumping, muttering something about being hungry, getting off my bed, and closing the door behind her.

I got up after about ten minutes of laying there, unable to fall back to sleep. I looked at my alarm clock. Ten o'clock. Party started at five so I had a few hours to kill. I got up, took a shower, and then went down to the kitchen for breakfast. I spent the next few hours tidying up the house.

"Who are you and what have you done with Akari?" my mom asked in astonishment.

"Ate her liver." I replied.

"Thank Goddess. She was beginning to annoy me." Hikari said from the living room. I took the rag I was wiping down the counters with and threw it at Hikari.

"Eww! Ugh! Akari!" Hikari said jumping up from the couch. I smirked and laughed.

We spent the next hour picking out some swimsuits. Finally Hikari settled on a two piece swimsuit that was frilly yellow and pink. My swimsuit was also a two piece and was dark purple and black checkered. The top piece had a tank top style. Hikari and I heard the door bell ring. We ran down the stairs and opened the door to welcome my first guest.

**(A/N) You guys have another chapter to read! That should make up for me being late. If it doesn't, please know I'm sorry! Oh and by the way. My friend tells me a few days after I posted the previous chapter that the style of Honda Civic that Yuuki has DOESN'T have back doors. They have two doors and the front seats go forward so people can get into the back. Much then again, there are certain Honda Civics that do have back doors so I guess we're just gonna have to pretend that this is the one that Yuuki has. **


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) Hey guys. Not much to say except that here's the pool party chapter! Heehee! Lots of cute moments here! Don't have a heart attack! And if you could please review on both chapters (this one and the previous one) that would be awesome. Also, if you guys are going to add my story to your favorites, as much as I love that, please take a few more seconds to review on it. It doesn't even have to be much. It can be something as simple as 'This is good'. Pretty please? Even simple reviews like that make my day and encourage me to keep up for you guys! So more reviews=more chapters faster. **

**Chapter Nine: Akari's pool party.**

"Hey! I'm ready to party!" Kathy stood in a really cute swimsuit. It was a white one piece with the sides of her waist exposed. Adorned on the swimsuit light green hibiscus styled flowers. The colors brought out her eyes and made her look really good. And I wasn't the only one who thought so. Takeru came up next to me to see who was at the door. His eyes widened and a blush appeared on his face. Kathy looked at him and smiled.

"Hey there little dude!" She said walking past us and putting her arm around his shoulders. He smiled stupidly.

"Hi. H-how are you?" he said stuttering cutely and swallowing nervously.

"Why I'm just dandy. Thank you for asking! You're so sweet!" She said ruffling his hair with her other hand.

"Hey Kathy." Yuuki said coming from the kitchen. Kathy let go of Takeru and punched Yuuki playfully on the arm.

"Hi Yuuki!" she said before taking her things and walking with Hikari up the stairs. Yuuki looked at Hikari as she was walking up the stairs and then he looked at me. He frowned at our swimsuits.

"For Goddess' sake Yuuki. Their supposed to look like this!"

"If I see any of your guy friends checking you guys out, I'll have to go all big brother on them." He said

I laughed, tapped him on the shoulder, and gestured for him to lean down so I could whisper in his ear.

"What is it?" he asked as he leaned down. I leaned into his ear and covered my mouth with my hand

"Our sweet little brother has taken a liking to Kathy. Being the ladies man that you are, why don't you help him out a little?" I whispered to him. Takeru was too distracted by Kathy walking up the stairs and saying to Hikari 'Your little brother is so cute!'

Yuuki smirked and looked at Takeru. He turned to me.

"What are big brothers for?" He said before putting his arm around Takeru's shoulders and leading him into the kitchen.

"Allow me to teach you how to get the ladies attention." Yuuki said bluntly

"What the hell are you talking about?" Takeru said.

I laughed and walked up the stairs after Kathy and Hikari. We talked for a while until we heard the door bell ring again. Hikari answered it. It was the red haired kid I saw Hikari talking to occasionally. The one that didn't look like a tenth grader. I swear that kid was born on a exercising bench.

"Hey Owen!" Hikari said before hugging him.

"Hey Hikari. Hey Akari. Hey...who is that staring at me from the kitchen?" Owen said looking at the kitchen archway. Yuuki stood there and was peering at Owen like he was there to kidnap Hikari.

"Yuuki." I said in a scolding tone. He narrowed his eyes and did the 'I'm watching you' gesture to Owen. He was just like Dad sometimes. Speaking of which, Mom and Dad had decided to go out for a while until the party was over. Something about not wanting to see their precious babies flirting around. Whatever. It was probably better that way. But with Yuuki around, it was just having Dad right there. But I'm sure as soon as Candace arrives, he will tone it down a bit.

"That's our older brother. Just ignore him. Besides, its not you he has to worry about." Hikari said loudly.

Yuuki poked his head out of the kitchen and looked at her with a 'You better be joking' look. She smiled and stuck out her tongue. We all piled into the back yard and hung out until more guests arrived. Every time I went to walk a person to the backyard, another person would come knocking on the door. Finally I just decided to stay by the door. All Hikari's, Yuuki's, and Takeru's friends showed up and they all piled into the back yard. Gill arrived after Candace and Luna. He had a white button shirt with short sleeves. He had simple dark blue swimming trucks on.

"Wow Gill, you swim?" I said after looking at his attire.

"Yes, I do, believe it or not" He said with a nervous smile, as if this was the first big party he had been too. It wouldn't surprise me if this was. Then I remembered my dream. My eyes betrayed me and looked at his lips. I felt my face heat up and I had to look away before I fainted from all the heat.

"Hey Gill." Came a voice from beside us. It was Luna.

"Hey Luna." Gill said confused. She smiled at him and walked back to join her sister. Gill turned to me.

"Why is Luna here?" he asked obviously confused.

"I felt like I should be the better person and invite her even if we aren't on acquaintance terms." I said smiling small

"I see. That's...very admirable." He said with true honest admiration. I looked up and he was smiling.

"Thanks Gill." I said feeling myself leaning in. He looked at me and leaned in too. It was my dream all over again when suddenly,

"Hi! Have I met you before? I'm Akari's older brother Yuuki!" said Yuuki coming between us suddenly and causing Gill and I to jump back in surprise. Yuuki was smiling pleasantly. Gill and I both were blushing and shooting awkward glances at each other.

"Hello Yuuki. Nice to meet you. I'm Gill Hamilton" Gill said extending his hand. Yuuki, not used to this, looked slightly shocked. But he shook Gill's hand nonetheless.

"Gill Hamilton? As in the son of Mayor Hamilton?" Yuuki said after shaking his hand. I widened my eyes when Gill nodded.

"What? Your dad is the mayor?" I asked him, shocked.

"Yes." He said simply.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I didn't feel it was something I should just announce. Besides, when I make friends, I want to make sure they're friends with me because of me, not because I'm the son of the mayor." He said looking slightly distant, like that had happened to him before. I smiled a sad smile.

"I understand. I mean I don't understand because my dad is the mayor. I mean I understand not wanting to be used!" I said, rambling. He raised an amused eyebrow.

_Wow Akari, you couldn't be any more smooth... _I thought annoyed with myself.

"Indeed." He said laughing. I looked at Yuuki and smiled genuinely. This smile meant that I really liked this guy. Yuuki knew this and turned around and began walking toward Candace. Luna looked up at him. She was really like and an ant beside him. She nudged Candace as if asking for an introduction when Yuuki began talking to her.

"Anyways..." I said before looking at his eyes. I felt a strong urge to lean forward again. But what ALMOST happened was too awkward to continue from.

Luckily, Luke knocked on the door. I opened the door and he grabbed me up and began swinging me around.

"Hey Akari! Happy birthday!" Luke said before finally putting me back down. I laughed and said thank you. He gave me a present. It was a custom made jewelry box. It was a cherry color and had my name at the top of it.

"Aw Luke...this is beautiful. Thank you so much!" I said giving him a half hug around the waist. He smiled wide.

"Its nothing. My dad was happy to help me make it." I looked over and saw Gill glaring at Luke like he was trying to outdo him, even though he hadn't given me present. Not that I expected one. I told every one I invited not to bring presents because their present to me was just arriving and having a good time.

"I'm going to run this up to my room." I said breaking the silence (Well kind of. There was loud music coming from the back yard). I ran the jewelry box up to my room and put it on my dresser. I ran quickly back down the stairs. Luke was still there. When I got back down, I stood next to Luke and across from Gill. Luke suddenly wrapped an arm around my neck and an arm around Gill's neck. He pulled our faces so close that me and Gill's noses were almost touching. I saw Gill go a bright red and I realized that I probably was the same shade of red. Then Luke leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Your sister told me to do this" he whispered before laughing and walking out of the living room.

He was probably going to look for Hikari. I would have to make a note of killing her later. Gill and I stood alone in the living room. Everyone else was out in the back yard or in the kitchen eating the many pizzas we had ordered.

"Care to join me for a game of water volleyball?" I asked Gill. I expected him to say no because he wasn't exactly the most social. But he surprised me.

"I'm sure you and I will make quite a team." He said before smiling. I smiled back, grabbed his hand, and led him through the kitchen

I walked to the pool and grabbed the volleyball.

"Alright everyone! Game of volleyball! There are four more places available on my team! Six places on the other team!"

After a few minutes Luna, Takeru, Kathy, and Julius were on my team. Yuuki, Bo, Luke, Hikari, Owen, and Toby were on the other team. Yuuki's friend Anissa kept score.

About ten minutes into the game, the score was neck and neck. Luna turned out to be a pretty aggressive when she played. She always aimed her shots at Bo for some reason. And not wanting to get hit by the ball, he would jump out of the way. Then every time the ball came towards Julius, he would go 'Eep! It's gonna hit me!' and move so the ball wouldn't hit him as well. Gill's athletic ability rivaled that of Yuuki's. He was always on alert and seemed to know where the ball was going to go.

The score was nineteen to nineteen when Luke had done an impressive spike that Takeru had not been expecting.

"Game point!" We heard Anissa say. Toby served the ball and as it came towards us, time seemed to stop. I followed where it was going to land and no one was near there. Gill seemed to be thinking the same thing as he rushed over that spot. The ball was about to hit the water. Gill jumped for it and he managed to hit it back. It started back toward the other side of the net. But Owen was in position to hit it back. I ran for it (as much as you can in the water) to go spike it. But I knew that I wouldn't be able to jump to get it. Kathy saw this and grabbed a nearby Takeru. She took his hand and intertwined their fingers so that both their palms were facing upward. He blushed but in the heat of the moment, he didn't pay it much mind. She lowered them so I could use their hands as a step and jump off of it. As the ball was about to go over the net, I placed one foot on their hands, launched myself up and hit the ball with all my might. I landed in the water and didn't see what happened. When I emerged from the water, I felt Kathy wrap her arms around my shoulders and jump up and down.

"We won! We won!" she squealed.

"Yes!" I said as I high-fived everyone on my team. When I got to Gill, he had a big smile on his face.

"It's been a while since I've played like this." He said now taking a big breath.

"Nice save Gill" I said patting him on the back.

"It was okay. It was you who won us the game" he said smiling and looking down at the water.

We all got out of the water and started dancing near the stereo. I was dancing next to Yuuki when I spotted Candace and waved at her. She waved back and began to walk towards me. She had to walk by the deepest part of our pool and looked at it nervously. Someone rough housing with someone else bumped into Candace. She started losing balance and she fell into the water. I laughed lightly at first. But then when she didn't come after a few seconds, it started to scare me. I looked for Luna who was thankfully dancing on my other side. I shook her shoulder. She looked at me surprised.

"Luna! Candace just fell in the water! She can swim right?" I asked. Several more seconds passed before it registered in her mind. Her eyes widened in alarm.

"No she can't!" I looked at the pool ready to jump in and save her when Yuuki beat me to the punch.

Several people stopped what they were doing and looked at where Yuuki had suddenly dived into the water. He came up a few seconds later with an unconscious Candace in his arms. Owen and Luke were at the pools edge in an instant. They reached for Candace's arms and they pulled her out and they lied her several feet away from the pool's edge.

"Candace..." Luna said, on the verge of tears.

Yuuki pulled himself out of the water next to Candace. He looked calm and collected given the situation. He put his ear on the left side of her chest. He looked relieved. But then he raised himself over her. Then he lowered his head to hers. I saw him press his lips to hers and blow into her mouth. After a few times of doing this, Candace coughed and water came from her mouth. Yuuki moved so Candace could get up and spit out the water. She looked horrified and with one look from the water to Yuuki, she launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. I heard her start to cry softly. He smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around her too. Everyone started to clap. Luke and Owen patted Yuuki on the back going 'That was awesome dude'. Yuuki let go of Candace as he started to get up. She put one arm around his waist and he put a protective arm around her as he led her into the house.

Everyone started to chatter amongst themselves. As I walked toward my house, I heard girls wishing it was them that Yuuki gave CPR too. I went into the kitchen after Yuuki with Luna on my tail. Yuuki had gotten Candace a big fluffy towel and a glass of water.

_Yeah that's what she needs. More water. _I thought laughing mentally, glad that Candace was okay. She looked calmed down.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else Candace?" Yuuki asked her.

"I think that you've already done A LOT for me." Candace said laughing quietly. Luna grabbed Candace by the shoulders.

"That's it! I'm having Grandma plan swimming lessons for you!" Luna said as a tear went down her face. Candace laughed before she hugged Luna. Luna turned to Yuuki and hugged him out of no where. He smiled and patted her back as she said a mantra of Thank you's.

After all the drama died down, the party went on full blast. Then it reached eleven o'clock and everyone was beginning to leave. I saw Hikari saying good bye to Luke. Before he got into his dad's car, he grabbed her and kissed her. On the lips! She complied without complaint. I thanked the Goddess that Yuuki wasn't anywhere near.

"Luke! What are you doing out there? I heard Luke's dad yell from the car. I laughed and walked back into the house. Everyone was gone except for Gill who was on his cell phone in the back yard. I walked back there and waited for him to be done with his phone call.

"It's a red house with party balloons on the mail box! I'm sure there's only one house on this street that looks like that!" Gill said finally before hanging up.

"Hey Gill. I hope you had fun."

"Indeed I did. Trust me, for my first big party, it was very fun." He said

_I knew it._ I thought as I looked at my trashed back yard.

"Hey Akari?" Gill said suddenly in front of me. I looked up to meet his eyes.

"Yes Gill?" I asked hoping that I wouldn't start rambling again.

"Happy Birthday." He said smiling as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small pink seashell that was almost translucent. He handed it to me.

"Gill, thank you. But you didn't have to get me anything." I said running my fingers over the smooth shell

"Well I saw it and thought that if you wore it as a necklace, it would bring out your eyes." He said looking distant. Then his eyes widened and he blushed. I wanted to laugh at how cute that was but I dared not. We heard a car honk. You could see the front door from the back door so I peered inside.

"I think that's your ride" I said, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Yeah it is. Well thanks for inviting me Akari. I had a lot of fun." He said as he turned toward the door. I put my hand on his right cheek before he walked away. He turned again to look at me.

"Thank you for coming Gill. And thank you for this." I said showing the seashell. Then I stood slightly on my toes and kissed his other cheek. I heard him gasp quietly. Then I took my hand away and walked toward the door to walk him out. He followed me and when we got to the car, he looked at me, smiled warmly, and got in. My heart fluttered. That smile would forever be imprinted in my head. The car drove off down the street. As I watched the car drive down the street and then turn, I felt a part of me going with it.

**(A/N) So? Was it what you guys wanted? Or not quite? Or more? Your opinion is EVERYTHING to me! Please R&R! Have a great day you guys! **


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N) Hey guys. Story time. Please read all the way through! Perty please? Once upon a time, there was a girl named Selena. The only gaming system she had was a Nintendo 64 and PS2. She was close to her fifteenth birthday. She went to her friend's house one day to spend the night. Her friend had a Wii. Now Selena at the time didn't care much for the Wii or its games. But Selena's friend and her friend's mother got Selena hooked to these games. But Selena didn't have a Wii. Oh how Selena now wanted a Wii! So it finally happened on her sixteenth birthday this past August 12****th****. Now Selena has a Wii and Harvest Moon Animal Parade. The End**

**Well yeah, about a month ago I turned a very sweet 16. God I'm getting old. Lol just kidding to those of you who my age and older XD Anyways I'm very sorry that it's been over a month since I've updated. Since I got my Wii, I've been so busy playing Pokémon and Harvest Moon. Lol. Now there's school which has me busy too. Well here's my promise to you! I will try to update every other week, if not every week. If I don't, I am fully entitled to write you guys an extra long chapter. One of my friends who has been reading my story wanted this chapter to be from Hikari's point of view so I said "Sure. What the hell?" Without further ado, Chapter 10!**

Chapter 10: My tutor is WHO?

Hikari P.O.V.

"Hikari, could you stay behind please?" Ms. Phoebe said as we all started getting up for second period. I walked up to her desk and she waited until all the students were out of the classroom before she spoke.

"Your science teacher gave me your most recent test. You got a D on it" she said looking down at her twiddling thumbs. Then she looked up and pointed at me.

"Now normally I would just tell a student to quit being lazy and study. But I've seen your other grades. You do pretty well. Science is just not your friend." She said getting up from her chair to erase the board. I felt disappointed with myself because I really did try hard to get science. But I guess it wasn't enough. My disappointment must have shown on my face because Ms. Phoebe quickly added on.

"However! Everyone has their subject that they just don't click with. Like mine was Math! So don't feel bad Sweetheart. I'll just have to ask around the school for a science teacher who would have the time to come to your house and tutor you after school. Does that sound okay to you?" She said now proceeding to erase the board again.

"Yeah that sounds awesome. I would really appreciate it Ms. Phoebe." I said before sighing in relief. I didn't want to fail tenth grade just because I didn't get science.

The bell rang for lunch. I went to my locker to put my books away. Waiting there was Luke. Today was the first day back to school since Akari's birthday. Since Luke kissed me. The more I thought about it, the sadder I got. I think Luke was starting to like me more than I like him. Don't get me wrong, he's a fantastic guy! I just can't get someone else out of my mind.

"Hey beautiful." Said Luke with a big smile when I reached my locker. Oh Goddess, the way he was looking at me right now made me want to cry. But I put on a fake smile so he wouldn't worry. When I closed my locker, he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. Goddess he's so nice. I didn't deserve this hug. 

"How's your day going?" He said when he finally let go.

"Good. And yours?"

"Awesome of course!" I smiled. Awesome was one of his favorite words. That and Extreme. We walked to our table. I saw Gill and Akari talking. Though there was a bit of awkwardness in the atmosphere. When Luke and I sat down, they both looked up with relief that they weren't alone anymore. I smiled because I knew what Akari did at her party before Gill left. To my left, I saw Kathy sit down. But there was someone with her. It was...Owen?

"Hiya Owen!" Luke said high-fiving Owen. Well Luke and Owen were neighbors so I guess they were bound to know each other.

"Hey Kathy, wanna come with me to get a drink from the vending machine?" I asked when Luke and Owen were now talking about the upcoming soccer tryouts.

"Why can't you go yourself?"

"Kathy." I said simply then gestured to Owen with my eyes. Her face of 'Ohh!' and then clumsily getting up made me laugh. I waited to get to the vending machine before asking.

"So...what's up with you and Owen?" I asked as I put money in the machine

"We're going out silly billy!" She said before grinning.

"Cool. He's in my homeroom. Since when?"

"Since Akari's birthday party." She said as I retrieved my bottle of water and we turned around. Akari's birthday made me think of Takeru. And Takeru made me think of how he had a crush on Kathy. Then that made me realize that the girl Takeru liked now had a boyfriend.

_Damn...Sorry Takeru...my heart goes out to you buddy_ I thought as I began feeling a little more depressed on top of the glum feelings from before. Goddess I felt like really crying now. I needed get out of here before I broke down in front of everybody.

"Hey Kathy, could you take my water to the table for me? I forgot something in my last class and I need to go get it before it gets taken or lost." I said hoping she would comply.

"Uh sure I guess. But don't get mad at me if it's all gone by the time you get back." She said adding a light laugh at the end. I did my best to fake a smile.

I began to walk out of the cafeteria and when I was out of sight of the students in it, I broke into a run. I felt hot tears coming down my cheeks. Everything came crashing down on me at once.

_Why do I have to like someone else more than Luke? I know I've tried to make myself like Luke more than _him._ But you just can't make yourself like someone. It just happens. You get no choice in the matter. Just like poor Takeru. I know he has strong feelings for Kathy and she has a boyfriend now. She knows he has a crush on her, but I don't think she knows just how _much _he likes her. And I can't get mad at her, she doesn't share his feelings and it's not her fault. Takeru and I are both in kinda the same situation. We both liked someone who seemed unlikely to return our feelings. I mean he's a _teacher._ I have _zero_ chance with him..._ Was all I got to think before I ran into something.

I opened my eyes and realized that the something I ran into cushioned my fall. But I was trying to figure how the hell I ended up here. I was heading for the bathroom but somehow I ended up in the south hall. Where Akari's homeroom is. Where Mr. Wizard...Oh Goddess! I almost didn't want to look at what I landed on. Or rather who I landed on. I planted my hands on the floor and pushed myself up. I confirmed my worst fears when I met the eyes of none other than Mr. Wizard himself. He was blushing and his eyes were wide. Our faces were so close that a slight nudge would have pushed my face onto his. He had propped himself on his elbows and here I was, ON TOP OF HIM!

"Why hello there Miss Hikari...It's been a while hasn't it?...Although I must say...I didn't expect our next meeting to occur like...this..." he said before smiling slightly. His warm breath tickled my nose and smelled like tea. Goddess I'm weird. My face had long been heated up and my heart was beating like a drum. I quickly threw myself off and got up. I turned to him and offered a hand without looking at him. I heard him mutter thanks then pull himself up. I looked back at him.

"Mr. Wizard, I am SO sorry! I should have been paying attention to where I was going! I guess I was too...er...distracted" I finished by looking down. His laugh of amusement made me look back up. He had a smile that I wanted to take a picture of and keep it with me forever.

"You are nothing like your sister." He said finally.

"Uh..." I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I mean you are much more polite...Your sister has a very smart mouth..."

"Oh! Thank you." I said smiling too. I don't know why I felt so casual. Usually when I saw him, or even heard his name, I felt my face heat up. Well maybe now that I accidentally tackled him, I wouldn't react as much as I did before. I looked at his eyes and saw that he hadn't yet fixed his hair from the fall. His left eye was uncovered. I looked at it and saw that it was a light gold color. Wait a minute. His right eye was green. So why was other eye gold? He noticed me looking back and forth at his eyes and his hand shot up and he fixed his hair.

"Well...wherever you had to be...it must be important...I got to feel the full force of its importance..." Mr. Wizard said before laughing again. I blushed and smiled. I turned around and began walking away.

"Wait, Miss Hikari!" he called. I turned around. "Never mind...I'll tell you later"

"Okay...?" I said before turning around again. He'd tell me later? Maybe he meant he'd have Akari tell me. Yeah that was probably it. I shook my head and walked back to the cafeteria. I didn't realize that I sat down until I heard Luke's voice.

"Hey shweetie!" he greeted

"Hey Luke" I greeted back and smiled. I could feel Akari staring hard at me and I turned my head to meet her gaze. She had her eyes narrowed and her expression was stoic. I waved but she made no move to return it. I flipper her off and I saw the corners of her mouth twitch slightly. I smiled again and turned my head to join in on Luke's, Kathy's, and Owen's conversation.

It was the end of the day. Today felt like it went by fast. I spent all my classes daydreaming about what happened in the south hall. I went to my locker, gathered my things, and then began walking to Yuuki's car. Out of nowhere, I felt my hand being grabbed and yanked outside. I couldn't see who it was due to all the people. Before I had a chance to freak out, I saw that it was Akari. I let her pull me through everybody and finally outside. I thought she would have let go of my hand at that point but she continued to yank me to the parking lot.

"Akari! Where's the fire?" I asked as we approached Yuuki's car.

"I needed to ask you something before the boys got here." She said finally letting go of my hand and leaning up against the passenger door. I did the same next to her.

"Why couldn't it have waited till we got home?"

"I couldn't wait till then." She said now looking at me.

"Okay. What is it?"

"What happened to you today?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Oh Goddess. I should have known that Akari would have been able to sense when something is wrong with me. We have that taboo sister relationship where we can tell something is wrong with the other.

"You've been acting weird today. I mean weirder than usual."

"Oh. Well I guess telling someone would probably be better for my emotional health." I said in defeat as I began to tell Akari everything that has been on my mind lately.

My feelings of guilt, empathy, and embarrassment all returned as I told her everything that happened today. Even when I crashed into her teacher. I expected her to laugh at that last part, but when I looked at her, she looked thoughtful.

"So what should I do?" I asked hoping that she would have an answer. I could see Yuuki and Takeru in the distance. She looked up at the sky for a few seconds. Then she looked at me again.

"Just do what your heart tells you to do." She said now standing up straight. I did as well.

"Well that's freaking cheesy as hell. And it doesn't help me! If I break up with Luke, it'll hurt him! I can't tell your teacher how I feel because...well according to you and Yuuki, it's not cool to crush on a teacher." I said as Yuuki and Takeru approached the car a few seconds later. Akari waited for Yuuki to unlock the car and she sat in the back with me.

"Okay, I guess I'm sitting in the front with you Yuuki" Takeru said as he sat down. Akari waited for Yuuki to turn on his music before she turned to me.

"Listen, I did a little digging. Mr. Wizard graduated from Harmonica High six years ago. He went to college right away. He stayed at college for about three years so he could become a science teacher at our school. He's only been teaching for about two years now. That means he's roughly twenty four. Both of you guy's birthdays are just about two months apart. He's about eight years older than you. So there. Does that make you feel better?" She finished with a sigh of annoyance

"Err...how was it supposed make me feel better?" I asked, confused. Wasn't it her and Yuuki who made it such a strong point that I don't crush on Mr. Wizard? Did this mean that she didn't care if I did or not? Her look knowing look confirmed my thoughts . I smiled wide.

"Thanks Akari" I said finally. She smiled then looked out the window.

When we finally arrived home, I felt a sudden urge to listen to happy music. About an hour later Akari and I went down to the living room to watch T.V. A knock on the door pulled us out of the trance that the television had cast on us. Akari got up and answered it.

"Hello Akari." A familiar voice said at the door. I looked at Akari whose eye was twitching almost unnoticeably.

"Uh...hello. Whatever you heard, I didn't do it!" Akari said suddenly.

"Relax Miss Akari...I'm not here for you...I'm here for your sister..." the voice said. I must be dreaming. That couldn't be...

"Oh. Well come on in. Welcome to my house...Never thought I would say that to one of my teachers. It feels weird." She said as she walked over to me. Walking behind her was her homeroom teacher, Mr. Wizard. My eyes widened.

"Oh I see the tutor is here. You must be Mr. Wizard. Thank you so much for coming over. My daughter really needs it." My mom said coming from the kitchen. She walked over to Mr. Wizard and shook his hand. Afterwards, Mr. Wizard walked over to me.

"Remember when I said I would tell you something later?" Mr. Wizard said. I nodded, unable to speak.

"Well...this is it...But I thought it would be better as a surprise..." he said smiling. I nodded again. Nothing felt real.

"Come on you two. You can use the dining room." My mom said leading Mr. Wizard to the dining room. I followed them and sat down in a chair. Mr. Wizard sat in a chair next to me.

"Can I get you anything Mr. Wizard? Water, tea, soda, coffee?" My mother called from the kitchen.

"Tea would be lovely...Thank you..." he called back.

"Alright, it will be done in a jiffy. Akari what are you doing? Why are you switching the salt and the sugar?" My mother asked

"No reason." Said Akari. I heard her snicker then run out of the kitchen and then up the stairs to our room.

"Honestly. That girl. Well better switch them back." My mother said, annoyed.

"Why couldn't Akari been a more well mannered girl like you Hikari?...Then it might actually be tolerable in the morning..." Mr. Wizard said. I felt my face heat up.

Then it finally clicked. Mr. Wizard was going to be my tutor! For Goddess knows how long! How am I supposed to learn anything?

**(A/N) Hey you guys! I hope this was enough. If it wasn't, I'm posting another chapter here in a few days anyways so please don't fret! Lol. Mkay, I'm changing up their ages up a bit. Yuuki is about to turn 18 in December. Hikari is no longer 15. She is now 16 and her birthday is in May. Takeru is 15 and his birthday is in July. I had to make a chart of their age differences so I wouldn't confuse myself. Oh and Wizard is still a Wizard. He's not actually twenty four. For someone who's been living for a long time, I'm sure he has ways to get some fake documents of his birth. He did really go to college for as long as he did though. He had to do so just in case someone like Akari went digging around in his business so it throw off all suspicion that he was a wizard. Do you get what I'm saying? I really hope you do. Cause now, I'm a little confused. Lol. Well like always, please review! I love all the things you have to say, even the not so nice things because they help me improve my writing! Have a great day loyal readers!**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N) Konichiwa mina! (Hello everyone!) Hajimemashite? (How are you?) I'm just fine myself. It's raining outside . But that gives me a reason to keep my butt inside and type this XD So this chapter probably won't be anything too exciting but I've had this idea for a while now and its something I need to get out of the way. OH! Heehee. I've been meaning to put this in my previous Author's Note's. I didn't realize how tall 6'7" was until I took my dad's tape measure, measured out six foot seven inches, and put it against the wall. Those who don't know what I'm talking about, its Yuuki's height. That's waaaay too tall lol. So from now on, he's 6'2" That's more reasonable for a 17 year old boy and is still pretty tall. Mkay –Listens to inspirational music- HECK YEAH! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!...err...CHAPTER!**

**Chapter Eleven: A pass from me to you. **

**Yuuki P.O.V. **

"So what's been going on at school lately?" Dad asked about to take a bite of dinner.

"Soccer tryouts are next week." I said

"Oh yeah. I wanna try out for the team" Takeru said. My dad dropped his fork and it clattered on his plate. We all looked at him. He turned to Takeru. He grabbed him by the shoulders and looked like he was on the brink of tears.

"Son...I never thought for a second that I could be more proud of any of my children but...you proved me wrong..." he said as he hugged Takeru.

"Uh...thanks Dad" Takeru said. He looked embarrassed as he patted my dad's back.

"Honey." Mom said. Dad sniffled and let go of Takeru. He shrugged and continued eating his food.

"My son! A soccer player!" Dad said with pride.

After dinner, Akari, Hikari, Takeru, and I all went upstairs to our rooms. Akari and Hikari went into their room as Takeru and I went into ours. I fell back into my bed. Takeru sat on his and took out a book. It had a soccer ball on the cover. I turned to lie on my side and face him.

"So what's the real reason you want to join the soccer team?" I asked him. He looked up, startled. Then he blushed and looked back at his book.

"You know why Yuuki" Takeru said quietly. And I did. Kathy.

Takeru sure knew how to pick them. She was funny, energetic, charismatic, and her and Takeru's personalities went good together. Now normally I would have gotten on Takeru about joining a sports team because he wanted to do the sport, and not because of a girl. However, what Hikari told me about Kathy and that tenth grader Owen going out made me keep my mouth shut.

"What's wrong Yuuki? You look a little down." Takeru said which pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing Ru" I said looking back at his book. Just then, an idea popped in my head.

"Ru, how good do you think my lady skills are?" I asked him which made him look up from his book again.

"They're amazing. Why are you even asking me? You already know that"

"Then...you'll hear me out?" I said sitting up to face him.

"Uh...okay" he said putting his book down and facing me as well.

"Listen, I can see how much you like this girl. I mean yeah, she's a junior and you have zero to little lady skills. But by the Goddess, I am going to help you get this girl!" His eyes widened. Then he narrowed them.

"No."

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I want to know how to make her my _girlfriend_. Not just another girl whose emotions I play with by flirting constantly."

"Ahh!" I said as I dramatically put both my hands over my heart and falling back, feigning being shot. "Ouch" I said finally.

"Real mature. I'm serious Yuuki! I can't get help from some who's NEVER had a real girlfriend."

"What? I've had girlfriends. And as I recall, they were real!"

"Yeah they were real as in living. But they weren't real as in meaningful."

"So you're saying, I've had girlfriends, but none of the relationships were meaningful?"

"Yep"

"Still better than what you're doing."

"But I have someone that I want to get to know. Not just flirt with." Said Takeru.

I wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that. I did in fact have someone that I wanted to be my girlfriend. She's sweet, beautiful, smart, shy, and creative. Definitely a wall flower. But I wasn't sure how to ask her. She's very hard to read. I mean, I think she likes me. But she acts like that all the time because of the kind of girl she is. But that was exactly why I like her. She didn't give me any special treatment because I was "good looking". She treated me like a human being. The only other people who did that were my family.

"Yuuki? Yuuki!" Takeru said while waving one hand in my face.

"Huh?" I said snapping back to reality. He looked at me and then he had a dawning look on his face.

"Oh my Goddess! You're falling in love with someone!" he said pointing an accusing finger at me and smiling hysterically.

"..." I couldn't answer. When I really thought about it, I guess I was falling in love. For the first time in my life. I felt my face beginning to get hot. Oh crap.

"So it's true! Yes! About freaking time!" He said leaping off his bed to pat me on the back. I wrapped an arm around his neck and held him in a head lock.

"Don't tell anyone! It's bad enough dealing with our sisters about it. They won't leave me alone!"

"Hikari and Akari know? Why am I always the last person to know anything?"

"Cause you're the youngest. Get over it." I said as I released him from the head lock. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"So?" I asked him

"So what?"

"Do you want my help or not?"

He pondered it for a moment. Then he answered.

"Fine. You can help me. Just tell me what you wanna do." He said. I smiled. There was no guarantee that she would like him back. But I would help him let her know that she means a lot to him.

"I'm gonna try out for the team with you. I think I'd be able to make it cause I'm pretty good at sports. You, on the other hand, probably need help. For the next few days, I'm going to help you as much as I can to make the team." I finished. He nodded.

"Sounds good. Do you actually think I would be able to make it? Cause lets face it, I'm not the most athletic."

"'Course I do. You are my brother after all. Wake me up early so we can begin practicing for the tryouts." I said smiling and lying back down. I closed my eyes for a second and without realizing, I began drifting off to sleep.

I was in darkness. A large screen began rising to reveal thousands of people beyond me. There was fog at my feet. Many girls screamed/squealed their excitement. A guitar next to me began. I grabbed a microphone in front of me and brought it to my mouth.

"_Here I stand. Helpless and left for dead." I sang into the mic. Then I heard the beating of drums. _

"_Close your eyes. So many days go by. Easy to find what's wrong. Harder to find what's right." My smooth voice continued echoing all around me. There were now flashing lights and lots of people singing along. This was me. This was my band. My band's band._

"_I believe in you. I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies. I won't stay long in this world so wrong." I felt heat rushing through every part of my body. _

"_Say goodbye. As we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye. As we dance with the devil tonight." The chorus really got the crowd going. _

"_Trembling. Crawling across my skin. Feeling your cold dead eyes stealing the life of mine. I believe in you. I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies. I won't last long in this world so wrong." There was no better feeling than this. The stage. The adrenaline. _

"_Say goodbye. As we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye. As we dance with the devil tonight." Here was the chorus again. My blood pumped as I sang my soul out. _

"_Hold on. Hold on!" The guitar and the drums went on by themselves for a bit as I jumped to the beat of the song. I went to the edge of the stage and touched some hands of my fans. _

"_Say goodbye. As we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we dance with the devil tonight." The end of the song was very close. _

"_Hold on! Hold on. Oooooooooh..." I dropped the mic after that. I looked at my fans, kissed my hand, and held them it out to them. Many girls screamed and reached out. This is where I belonged. _

"Yuuki? Come on wake up." Said someone who wanted to die. I growled low in my throat as I pulled my cover down. I wanted a good look at my next victim before I mauled them.

"I've been sleeping in the same room as you for fifteen years. You're gonna need a lot more than growl to scare me" Takeru said taking a pillow and hitting me with it. I looked at the clock. Only 5:30 in the morning.

"Ru, why did you wake me up so early?"

"Cause you told me to idiot." Oh yeah. That's right. I sighed and got up.

"So what did you plan on doing this early?" Takeru said opening a dresser drawer.

"Jogging. Hopefully, it'll help you build up stamina. It might or might not work." I said as I got jogging clothes.

We ran for about an hour straight. Every time Takeru started lagging behind, I would turn around and encourage him to continue. I planned on extending our running time ten minutes every day. We jogged home and took showers. Then we watched T.V. and waited for everyone else to get up. Then after school, we would go in the back yard and practice dribbling and passing the soccer ball. I just hoped I didn't kill him. This was our schedule everyday. Then before the first day of tryouts on Wednesday, Takeru and I went to bed early.

As Takeru and I went our separate ways for class, I could tell that we were both very anxious about the end of the day.

"Yuuki?" I heard a voice next to me say. It was the last class of the day. I turned to see Candace. She was looking dead at me with those breath taking sapphire eyes.

"Yes Candace?" I said with a goofy smile. She smiled and it made my heart sing. If fact, a song did pop in my head. Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I ignored it's soft guitar notes and listened to what Candace had to say.

"You look kind of bothered about something. Are you okay?" She was worried about me? I smiled a genuine smile.

"Of course Candace. Are you worried about me?" I said then adding a wink. Her eyes widened and she blushed. But she didn't look away.

"Well...a little...you're not normally so quiet. I don't mean that you're loud or anything!" she said as if she offended me. She blushed again and quickly looked at her desk.

"I'm sorry I worried you Candace." I said placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at me. "I'll talk more if you want me too."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I was just making sure you're okay." She said.

I saw her head turn slightly like she was listening to someone behind her. I looked too. Three girls whose names I never bothered learning were looking from Candace to me and then whispering something to each other. I couldn't hear what they were saying exactly but Candace could. She looked very upset and looked like she was going to cry. But I could tell she was battling the urge to cry so she wouldn't give those girls the satisfaction. Why were they so mean to her? She never did anything to them. It was always me who flirted with her so why did they take it out on her? I swear I will never understand girls. I turned to Candace again. I took her small hand in mine. She looked back at me. I smiled a sad smile. She looked at our hands then blushed.

"I don't know what they're saying Candace, but don't let it bother you. They're just jealous because you're such a kind person without even trying." I said not so quietly. The girls behind Candace looked up in shock and embarrassment. They each looked back down at their own desks.

"Thank you Yuuki. Why are you so nice to me?" Candace said rubbing her thumb over my hand.

"Because I can tell that you're beautiful on the inside and not just the out." I said gently squeezing her hand. She blushed an even brighter red then before. I smiled and let go of her hand, which I regretted immediately.

"Th-thank you Yuuki" she said again.

"It's no problem. Well anyways, to tell you the truth Candace, I'm kinda worried about my brother."

"Why?"

"Because soccer tryouts are today and he's trying out. I really want him to make it. I've been helping him practice every morning and afternoon" She smiled.

"You're a good brother Yuuki" she said just before the bell rang. As we got up, I put my stuff back on my desk. Candace was holding her stuff with one hand and I grabbed the arm she wasn't using. She looked at me, confused. With one rough tug, I pulled her into my embrace. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my forehead on the top of her head. She was breathing erratically. I could hear the other girls gasping in surprise. No mean girls were ever going to pick on her again. Not if I could help it.

"Thank you Candace. For everything. I never knew someone could make me fe-" I stopped myself.

_Feel like this..._is what I would have said if I didn't stop. Something told me now just wasn't the time. I let go of Candace and grabbed my books. She still stood in shock. I patted the top of her head and walked out.

I put my stuff away in my locker and went to the field behind the school. Takeru was already there waiting for me. We joined the group of boys and girls in the middle of the field. A man who appeared to be in his forties came onto the field.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. My name is Jake. I'm the soccer coach. Lets get ready to do some drills." He said as he reached into what looked like an oversized laundry hamper and pulled out some soccer balls.

We split into groups of three. Surprisingly, Hikari's boyfriend Luke was there so he joined our group. He had a lot of energy and it seemed to me like he should definitely be on the team. Kathy's boyfriend was also trying out, but I didn't think he was really soccer material. He was too brawny and probably couldn't run for a long enough time. Fast, maybe, but not for long. We spent about two hours running, dribbling, and passing the soccer balls. I guess Takeru and I running every morning for a week and a half paid off. Takeru was able to keep up with Luke and I and didn't look intimidated by all the other players there. While we did all that, Jake walked by every group and examined them, occasionally looking down to write on a clipboard.

"Alright guys! Tryouts for today are over. I will be looking over what I gathered from you guys and girls to see if you're team material. Now I don't want any of you getting your hopes up because there's no guarantee that any of you here will make it. There are still tryouts for tomorrow and Friday that I have to examine. And as I'm sure you already know, only eleven positions are available. The names of the people who make the team with be on the bulletin board by the office on Monday. Have a good afternoon everyone!"

The rest of the week and the weekend went by very slowly. I swear the Goddess was doing that on purpose because she knew how much Takeru and I wanted to see if we made the team.

It was Monday morning and Takeru and I practically ran out of the door and into my car. I was almost tempted to leave without Akari and Hikari. Then again, I didn't have a death wish so I impatiently waited.

After we parked, Takeru and I sprinted and left our sisters in the dust. We ran through the front doors and to the bulletin board. Many boys and girls were already waiting there. Owen was there and he looked very mad.

"I can't believe that some girls made the team but I didn't! What was that old coot thinking?" he said complaining to Kathy. It didn't take Takeru long to realize that she was here. He looked more nervous now that she was here. I put an encouraging hand on his shoulder. We both made our way through the people and looked down the list. I saw Luke had made the team. A few talented girls made the team. I kept scrolling down. There was my name! And right below mine was Takeru's! We BOTH made the team! Takeru and I turned to each other and high fived so hard that it stung.

"Hell yeah! Ru, we did it!" I said wrapping an arm around his shoulder. He looked like he was in a dream. Like he still didn't believe it. But nevertheless, we made our way away from the crowd and went over to Kathy who was talking to Luke and Owen. Luke turned to us and smiled big.

"Hey! I saw that you guys made the team too! We're awesome aren't we? No offense Owen." Luke said before high fiving both Takeru and I.

"YOU made the team? Wow Jake must have really been on drugs or something to accept this kid and not me" Owen said resentfully. Takeru looked at him unphased. Kathy looked at Owen, rolled her eyes, and then turned to Takeru and I.

"Congrats Yuuki!" she said before slugging me on the arm. I laughed lightly. She hugged Takeru which made his face go pink.

"Great job Takeru!" she said upon releasing him. Owen gave him a dirty look which I responded to by putting my hand on Takeru's shoulder and shooting Owen a challenging look. He looked at me then looked away quickly. I guess he only liked to pick on guys smaller than him. Takeru and I walked away and looked out a nearby window.

"You did it Ru." I said patting his shoulder. "I'm proud of you"

"We did it Yuuki. I couldn't have done it without you" We both smiled. I couldn't wait for our first practice.

**(A/N) So I hoped you guys liked it! Now to work on an idea for the next chapter lol. Well as always, please review! Any thought and comment is very welcome! And also as always, have a great day you guys! **


End file.
